Of Discovery and Secrets
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Lacey's fifth year. Voldemort's return has shaken her, but she will soon discover feelings for a certain friend that she had never felt before. Fifth story of 7, telling of Lacey's magical journey. I DO NOT OWN HP, only Lacey and her family! R&R!
1. The Order of the Phoenix

_**Alright, everyone! Sorry I took a while, but school + work = writer's block DX **_

_**Welcome to the first chapter! I hope you like it =D**_

**TheBlessedChildSuki- Hello again, you great person! I hope this chapter meets your expectations =)**

**american highway flower- Yaaaay! I hope you like it!**

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

The summer wasn't fun in the slightest. The news of Voldemort's return hung over us like an ugly cloud. Even in good weather, it seemed to be dark and gloomy all the time. And on top of that, the _Daily Prophet_ was printing bogus stories about Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Fudge was calling them liars, denying that the Dark Lord was back.

A few days before school started up again, I went downstairs to find Mum and Dad packing a few suitcases.

"Are we going someplace?" Mum looked up at me.

"Yes, Lacey. You'd better pack some clothes, as well." I was confused.

"Where...?"

"We're meeting with the Order of the Phoenix," Dad said. My head was spinning at this point.

"The...wait, **what?**"

"We'll explain when we get there, love. Just eat breakfast and then go pack." I thought for a moment and then ran to the kitchen to fix a piece of toast. For the first time that summer, I was feeling excited.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

We gathered closely and grasped each other. I looked reassuringly at Belle, who was watching us from the couch. In an instant, we were in a dusty-looking hallway. I looked around at the black walls. Mum and Dad seemed to know right where they were, though. Picking up their suitcases, they started walking towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Come on, Lacey," Mum said. I picked up my suitcase and followed them. While heading for the door, I passed a flight of stairs on my left. The door opened, and we walked in. There were two people in the room. I broke into a smile when I saw one of them.

"Professor Lupin!" Looking worn, Remus Lupin was standing next to a long table. He smiled when he saw me.

"Nice to see you, Lacey. You can call me Remus." He went forward and embraced Mum. "Good to see you, Abby." Dad went forward and shook his hand.

"Hello, Remus." Then, Mum looked over at the other man who was rising from the table.

"Sirius." She immediately hugged the man, who returned it in full. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Wonderful to see you." As Dad walked over to greet him, I realized that it was Sirius Black. I felt hesitant, but Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I took a few steps forward as the man turned to me.

"Lacey," Mum said, looking at me, "this is Sirius Black, an old friend from school." I took a few more steps towards him.

"It's great to finally meet you, Lacey." He extended his hand, and we shook. I smiled.

"And you." As I stepped back, I looked at all of them. "So, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Of course," Remus said. "You see, Lacey, during the First Wizarding War, Professor Dumbledore created a secret order called the Order of the Phoenix. The members did all they could to fight against Voldemort." I nodded.

"Oh. Are you all members?" He and Sirius nodded, as did my parents, who I looked to in shock. "**You're** members?"

"Well, Lacey," Dad said, "we knew of the Order and approved of it, but we weren't members. We joined after we found out that Arabella was secretly a member." My eyes went wide. _Oh, __**that's**__ what she was talking about in the diary!_

"Wow." Then, there was another knock at the door. Remus went over and opened it, revealing Alastor Moody. My blood ran cold for a moment, but I remembered that this was the _real_ Moody. He limped in.

"Hello, Bernard. Abigail." My parents smiled.

"Good to see you, Alastor." Moody looked down at me.

"You must be Lacey. Heard a lot about you." This felt incredibly odd.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Moody went over to the table and sat down. When Mum and Dad did the same, I hesitantly followed suit.

"We're still waiting on a few more people," Sirius said. I looked at him curiously.

"How many people are in the Order?"

"A fair few, but we lost a large number of comrades in the First Wizarding War." I nodded, thinking back. Moody cleared his throat.

"Indeed." Just then, the door opened up, revealing a very bizarre-looking young woman. Her hair was purple, and her clothes were slightly worn. Behind the woman was a tall African-American man with blue robes and a matching round hat. Sirius stood to greet them.

"Hello, Tonks, Kingsley. Thanks for coming." Mum turned to me and smiled.

"Tonks, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lacey." The woman turned to me and shook my hand, smiling.

"Hello, Lacey. It's an honor to meet you." Just then, I was shocked to see her hair turn yellow. My eyes widened, and just as quickly, it turned pink again. "Oh, sorry about that. I can't help it sometimes."

"Oh, I...um..."

"She's a Metamorphmagus, Lacey," Remus said. "Her appearance changes constantly." I nodded.

"Oh. That's cool!" Just then, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. As the steps starting running down the stairs, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Oi, Hermione! Slow down!" I turned to the door just as Ron and Hermione stumbled in. Smiling, the latter ran at me and embraced me.

"Lacey! It's so good to see you!" I hugged her back, chuckling.

"Good to see you too." I turned to Ron, who looked at me like I expected him to hug me. Smiling, I simply waved. "All right, Ron?" He cleared his throat.

"All right." Then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in. They didn't look very happy, though.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I've received word that Harry was attacked by dementors," said Mr. Weasley. My heart started pounding.

"What?"

"Apparently, he cast a Patronus Charm and got expelled." My eyes widened.

"Wait, he wouldn't do that for no reason!" Just then, an owl flew through the window and dropped a parchment in Mrs. Weasley's hand. After reading it, she looked up, relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Then, she looked at me, Hermione, and Ron. "Well, you two, why don't you take Lacey upstairs to unpack?" I went to protest, but Mum spoke.

"That's a good idea, Molly." She turned to me. "Go on, darling. It's fine." After she smiled at me reassuringly, I reluctantly turned towards Hermione and Ron, who led me out of the room and up the stairs.

"So...what is this place?" Ron turned to me.

"It's Sirius's house. He gave it to Dumbledore to use as headquarters."

"Oh." We finished the walk up the stairs in uncomfortable silence. Hermione led me to where she and Ginny slept, and I put down my trunk. Then, we went over to Ron's room and sat on one of the beds. It was quiet for a few moments.

"So," I began tentatively, "how was your summer?" Ron shrugged, and Hermione looked down.

"Not that great," she said. I nodded.

"Same here." I shifted on the bed. "It's just...I don't know." Ron nodded.

"It's crazy," he said. I nodded.

"It is. I mean, first You-Know-Who's return, then the _Prophet's_ nonsense, and now dementors attacking Harry. What more could happen?"

Immediately after I said that, there was a loud crack behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Fred and George sat on either side of me, squishing Hermione against the bedpost and knocking Ron off the bed altogether.

"You should be careful what you say, Lace," George said.

"You'll jinx the whole house," Fred stated. Ron scoffed as he got up off the floor.

"As if it isn't jinxed already." He was on his feet again. "Would you two stop doing that?" My mind clicked, and I smiled.

"Oh, right! You two are seventeen now. You can do magic outside of school, right?" The twins nodded proudly.

"Yes, and it's annoying the ruddy hell out of me!" an irritated Ron said. Hermione sighed deeply.

"Ronald, enough. There are much more serious things to worry about." Her eyes widened suddenly, and she ran over to her trunk. She pulled out a book and flipped through it furiously. Then, she pointed at a page. "There! Underage wizards are allowed to use magic in threatening situations. Harry can't possibly be expelled." Ron didn't look convinced.

"I don't know. Fudge could find a way around it. With all the rubbish that he's been putting in the _Prophet,_ he'd be capable of anything." I nodded.

Just then, we heard some moving around downstairs. Without a word, Fred put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. All of us got off the bed very carefully and slowly made our way towards the door. Ron opened it carefully, and we stepped into the hallway.

"Alright, we'll get him," I heard Moody say. I leaned forward over the rail just enough to get a glimpse of him, Tonks, Kingsley, and a few other people striding down the hallway and out the door. I was about to sigh in relief when I heard a nasty voice from next to me.

"Nasty brats, crowding the hallowed halls of the noble house of Black." I looked down and saw a house elf. He was dressed in a ragged pillowcase, and he was rather mean-looking. "If my mistress only knew..." I stepped back carefully, and Ron grabbed my arm.

"Back away, slowly," he whispered. We all went back into the room and shut the door.

"Who was...?"

"Kreacher," George said. "Sirius's house elf. Nasty little bugger."

_Okay,_ I thought to myself. _Things can __**definitely**__ get worse._

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**The next chapter will be up ASAP!**_


	2. Something He Didn't Have Before

_**Alright, here's the next one. Enjoy!**_

**Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley- Thanks so much! I'll definitely try to (as long as my work schedule will allow it)! =D**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

For the next couple hours, there wasn't much talk. Fred and George had gone, but Hermione and I had stayed in Ron's room. Hermione was nervously pacing near the door, while Ron lay on his bed. I sat in a corner chair, looking down at my hands.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of slow footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione stopped in her tracks, Ron immediately got off the bed, and I stood up. The door opened. The second Harry walked in, Hermione literally threw herself at him.

"Oh, Harry! Are you all right? We overheard them talking about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything." Ron walked over, smiling slightly.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Hermione glanced at him, and then back at Harry.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up; they simply can't expel you." It's completely unfair." Harry, looking completely blank, started walking around her.

"Yeah. There's a lot of that going around at the moment. So, what is this place?" Ron stepped forward.

"It's headquarters."

"Of the Order of the Phoenix," finished Hermione. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who."

While this was happening, I was still standing in front of my chair. I found it very odd that Harry hadn't noticed me yet. But he seemed to be in his own world. Then, he glanced over at me.

"Oh. Lacey, why are you...?"

"My parents are Order members. So was Arabella." I looked down. "Didn't find **that** out until earlier today, though." I thought I saw a small smile flicker across Harry's face, but then he turned on Hermione and Ron.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Ron spoke up, looking regretful.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Only..." Harry was getting impatient.

"Only _what?_"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione practically forced out of herself. Harry looked shell-shocked.

"Dumbledore said that?" Hermione nodded. "But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help." His voice was rising with every word. "I'm the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who fought him. I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Then, as if right on cue, Fred and George appeared again.

"Harry!"

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out."

"If you're all done shouting...do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" With that, one of the twins pulled out what looked like a human ear.

"What is **that?**" I asked. Fred looked at me proudly.

"_That,_ Lace, is an Extendable Ear. It lets you eavesdrop from great distances." He motioned over to the door.

"Let's go," George whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, we were all gathered at the top of the stairs, while the ear was lowered to where the meeting was being held. We started to hear the sound of people talking.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry." I recognized Sirius, as did Harry. "If it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly."

"But he's not an adult, either," Molly said. "He's not James, Sirius."

"Well, he's not your son."

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Just then, I felt someone join us.

"Hey, Ginny." Immediately, we went back to listening.

"He's got me," Sirius said. I felt great admiration for the man I had misjudged. Then, I felt dread at the voice I heard next.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."

"Now you stay out of this, Snivellus." I heard, from what sounded a lot like Mum, a small giggle. I smiled. Harry looked up.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Ron nodded.

"Git." We went back to listening. Sirius and Snape were arguing about something, but then, I heard my dad speak up.

"Alright, stop, you two. We won't get anywhere with you two bickering like this."

"Why don't you tell that to your lovely wife, Bernard?" Snape drawled. "She's been contradicting me at every turn. I definitely see where your daughter got that from." I heard the sound of a seat sliding back.

"Abby, sit down," I heard Remus say. There was a moment of silence.

"Leave my daughter out of this," Dad said. They started saying more, but Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had seen the ear and was starting to nip at it.

"Get it off."

"Quick!" The ginger-colored cat started to tackle the ear.

"Get it up!"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione tried to order her cat, but it was no use. A few moments later, all reception was lost. Ron looked at Hermione with a lifeless look in his eyes.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Hermione looked down.

"Bad Crookshanks!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen."

Finally, after what seemed to go on forever, we were allowed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase, a wide smile on her face. But it wasn't there for long.

"**Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!**" Fred and George ran laughing from behind her, where they had just Apparated. Mr. Weasley went up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You sure you're all right, Harry? Gave us quite a turn." Then, there was a voice from behind him.

"Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley stepped aside to reveal Sirius, who immediately opened his arms.

"Sirius!" Not hesitating for a second, Harry ran at his godfather and embraced him. I looked at them, smiling. _I really was wrong about this man. He's so kind._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner wasn't all that touchy-feely, with the exception of Tonks entertaining Ginny with her shape-shifting. Everyone else seemed tense about Harry's upcoming trial.

"This is very, very peculiar," Sirius said. "It seems your hearing is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Harry's eyes widened momentarily.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

"Show him." Everyone looked towards Moody, who was standing in the corner. "He'll find out soon enough." My heart dropped as it dawned on me that Harry hadn't seen the articles. Across from me, Dad passed a paper to Kingsley, who then passed it to Harry.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," said Sirius. "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Harry looked astounded.

"Why?" Lupin hesitated before answering.

"He thinks Dumbledore's after his job." This was too much for poor Harry.

"No one in their right mind could believe that-"

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do _terrible_ things, Harry."

I shuddered slightly.

"The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." I looked down, and Mum put a gentle hand on my knee. "Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

The table suddenly became dead quiet. It remained so for a few moments before Sirius spoke up.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same." He took a breath. "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Everyone was now looking right at Sirius. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have before," Sirius finished. Harry sat up.

"You mean like a weapon?" Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing and made her way over.

"No. That's enough. He's just a _boy!_" Leaning over Harry, she snatched the paper away. "You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order." At this, Harry sat up even more.

"Good, I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight!" Sirius sat back triumphantly.

I couldn't help but smile. As we continued with dinner in silence, I glanced at Dad. He threw me a don't-even-think-about-it look. _Oh, well. I had to try._

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	3. Nargles and the Prophet

_**Here's the next one. Sorry it took a while, but I've had SO MUCH TO DO! School, work, colleges...ooh, guess what? I just sent my application for RIT! I'll let you know the results as soon as I get them =D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

The next day was Harry's trial. Mum and Dad made me return home with them; they said that it wasn't wise for us to get "tangled up" in it. However, Dad received word from the Weasleys that Harry was cleared of the charges. That certainly made the house a bit more cheerful to be in.

Our trip to Diagon Alley went fairly smoothly, but every single newspaper rack was filled with scandalous articles about Dumbledore and Harry. It took quite a bit of self-control to not rip every one of those papers to shreds.

_Oh, well. Once we're all back at Hogwarts, everything will be fine._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bye, Mum. I love you." I embraced my mother warmly, and repeated it with Dad.

"I love you too, dear. Now be good, alright?" I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, Mum." Belle purred in my arms.

"You'll do wonderfully, darling," Dad said. "Just remember to study for your OWL exams." My heart dropped.

"Oh, _no!_ I completely forgot those were this year!" My parents chuckled.

"You'll do great, sweetheart." The conductor called for everyone to get on, so I gave my parents final embraces and took Belle onto the train. As we pulled away, I waved to them before going to find an empty compartment.

It wasn't too long before I found one. I sat down, placing Belle next to me. _Finally. I can't believe it's time to go back already!_ Then, I realized that there was one major detail missing from this perfect scenario. And that was...

The door slid open.

"Lacey!"

I smiled and practically threw myself at Neville, who returned the embrace in full. I pulled away to look at him. He had grown a couple more inches, and his banged hair was shorter. However, he still had that compassionate smile I loved so much.

"It's so good to see you!" My eyes drifted down to the seat, and I noticed a very strange-looking cactus. "Did that cactus just appear, or...?" Neville chuckled softly.

"No, it's mine. I dropped it on the seat just in time." We both laughed.

"Sorry about that." As he sat across from me, he picked up the cactus and held it like one would hold a trophy. "So, what is that?" He smiled.

"It's a _Mimbulus mimbletonia,_" he said. "A very rare species." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, interesting." I transformed Belle into her true form, and then it was silent for a few minutes. "So, how was your summer?" Neville looked up.

"Oh, it was good. Didn't really do anything interesting, though." I nodded, though I knew he was lying, as he was several times before.

"Ah. Neither did I." He nodded knowingly. After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

"The _Prophet's_ been talking about nutty things, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's outrageous."

We didn't really talk about anything else for the rest of the trip. I can't say it was very surprising, considering the fact that there wasn't anything cheerful to talk about. But there was something else. _Weird. I usually never have trouble talking to him..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once the train stopped, Neville and I got out of our compartment and went outside. I heard a bit of shouting, but when I went to look, I didn't see anything. We started walking down the gravel pathway that led to the carriages. Then, I smiled when I saw three very familiar figures.

"Hi there."

"Hi, guys." Harry, Ron, and Hermione muttered hello to us, but they seemed to be in a bit of a trance. Harry suddenly turned around towards one of the carriages, and froze. I was confused for a moment, but then I saw why he looked so shocked. A skeleton-like horse with battish wings was in front of the carriage. Harry walked toward it curiously, but the others seemed unfazed.

"What is it?" Ron looked at him.

"What's what?"

"That? Pulling the carriage?" Hermione looked as though Harry had sprouted another head.

"Nothing's pulling then carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always."

I looked at her in awe. _What? How can she not...?_ Harry slowly walked around the creature and stopped next to the carriage. It was then that I glanced up and saw that there was someone already seated there. It appeared to be a girl with long dirty-blonde hair. She was reading an upside-down magazine.

"You're not going mad." The light and dreamy voice had come from this unfamiliar person. Harry glanced up, as did the rest of us. Slowly, the girl lowered her magazine. She had a very dazed look on her face. "I can see them too." Cocking her head slightly to one side, she looked at Harry. "You're just as sane as I am."

Looking slightly taken aback, Harry glanced at us. Hermione took a very hesitant step forward before motioning for the rest of us to follow. I looked at Neville, who seemed like he was trying to hide behind his plant. We climbed onto the carriage, and I sat down next to Ron. He appeared to be extremely nervous, since he was sitting next to the girl. Hermione smiled slightly and spoke.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love..." I glanced at her suddenly, and she looked embarrassed. The girl simply looked at Hermione as if she had just started talking. Taking a breath, Hermione finished. "Luna Lovegood."

I suddenly understood._ Oh, I've heard of her!_ Since our second year, other kids had been talking about how crazy "Loony" was. I'd heard many rumors, but I had never actually seen the girl. Looking at her, Hermione tried to smile as she continued speaking.

"What an interesting necklace." I glanced down, and sure enough, Luna was fingering a pendant that consisted of a cork hanging from the string.

"It's a charm, actually." She suddenly leaned forward slightly and addressed Harry and Neville mysteriously. "Keeps away the nargles." Neville smiled awkwardly. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding." Everyone except Luna glanced down as the carriage started moving. Ron leaned across the cart towards Hermione.

"What's a nargle?" he whispered.

"No idea," she said quietly.

As the ride to the castle continued, I glanced over at Luna. Surprisingly, she was looking past Ron and right at me. I looked away, but I could still feel her eyes piercing the side of my head.

"You're Lacey Ravensdale," she said. I looked at her and forced a smile.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Her eyes drifted away from me and onto Neville.

"And I'm not sure who you are." Neville immediately started shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm nobody." I scoffed and smiled.

"You're not _nobody_, Neville," I said. The look he gave me resembled the look a kid would give a friend who had ratted him out for stealing chocolate frogs, but I smiled. _It sure feels like old times._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before we knew it, we were in the Great Hall once again, stuffing our faces with the amazing food. I helped myself to my chicken, while Neville was talking to me with his mouth full of potatoes.

"That girl's sort of odd, isn't she?" I half shrugged, but I shook my head.

"Dunno. She doesn't seem mean or anything, though." He nodded.

"True." I glanced to my right and noticed that Nigel Wespurt and Seamus were glancing over at Harry for what must have been the tenth time since we got into the hall.

"Will you stop that, Seamus?" He glanced at me.

"Why? He's the reason I almost couldn't come back to school this year." I was confused.

"What do you...?" I was interrupted by the headmaster's voice.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore was standing on the podium as usual. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." My insides sunk a little. Hagrid's class was always one of my favorites. Then again, anything he taught was great. "We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

I glanced over at the new professor. She was wearing a pink fuzzy skirt with a matching cardigan and hat. Her curly grayish-brown hair was barely visible from beneath the hat. If it wasn't for the oversweet look on her face, I'd have said that she was a very pleasant-looking woman.

"Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

"_Hem hem_." Dumbledore, along with everyone else, glanced over at Umbridge, who had risen from her seat and walked to stand in front of the podium.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She gazed down at all of us with that creepy grin of hers. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." _Bright and happy faces, my bum. _"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." _Not bloody likely._

She went on and on for a while. I'm not really sure what else she said because I just tuned out, as did almost everyone else in the room. When she was finally done (several mental hours later), the headmaster clapped. Barely anyone else did.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore went on to remind us about the Forbidden Forrest being off limits, and that magic was prohibited in the corridors, yada yada yada. Frankly, I was a little too busy trying to figure out what the case was with Umbridge. _She gives me the willies._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Strangely enough, things weren't much better in the common room. Nearly everyone was talking about either Harry wanting attention or Dumbledore going loopy. As much as Neville and I tried to drown it out, we just had to stop talking mid-sentence.

It got much worse when Harry walked in. Literally everyone stopped talking. I could tell that he was trying to ignore it, but was failing. Then, after passing the coffee table, he broke the silence.

"Dean, Seamus." He turned to face the two boys. "Good holiday?" Dean nodded meekly.

"All right. Better than Seamus', anyway." With that, Seamus got to his feet and faced Harry. My heart started pounding. _Seamus, don't go too far. _

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." Harry seemed slightly confused.

"Why not?" Seamus pretended to think.

"Let me see, uhh...because of you." I buried my face in my hands. "The _Daily Prophet's_ been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. And about Dumbledore, as well."

"What, your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died." By now, the blood was rushing to Harry's face.

"Well, I guess you should read the _Prophet_, then, like your stupid mother, and it'll tell you everything you need to know." It was Seamus' turn to look pissed.

"Don't you **dare** talk about my mother like that!"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" I started to rise from my chair, but Neville took my wrist and shook his head as I reluctantly sat back down. Luckily, that's when Ron walked in.

"What's going on?" Seamus pointed at Harry.

"He's mad is what's going on! Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?" Ron looked at him coldly.

"Yeah. I do." He looked at the rest of us. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" When nobody spoke up, he followed Harry to the boy's dorms. As soon as they were gone, Neville looked at Seamus.

"My gran says it's the _Daily Prophet_ that's rubbish. She's cancelled our subscription." I smiled as Seamus scoffed and walked away. With everything that was going on, it was nice to know that there were a few people that believed in the truth.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**I'll really try to be quicker about reviewing for you guys! But if you don't hear from me again for a little while, I assure you, it's for a good reason. **_

**_Peace out _=)**


	4. Fake Sweetness

_**Hi! Oh my gosh, I am SO SO SO sorry that it took me so long, but I've been so busy! Work's been crazy, and on an entirely different note (no pun intended), I'm now officially a fan of one Mr. Andre Rieu as of November 27th after seeing his concert in Albany! THE GUY IS A GOD IN THE WORLD OF MUSIC! So, yeah. I've been getting some of his albums and listening to his music a lot; it helps to relieve stress and writers block! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**kat- Thanks so much! =)**

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Our first day of classes was certainly interesting. Mind you, I'm not saying that I enjoyed it. I didn't at all. It's just that things happened that weren't...normal.

We had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Umbridge. It was completely dreadful; I'd almost go so far as to prefer Snape's classes over hers.

But honestly, she was the worst that anyone could have picked for the job. Not only did she teach us nothing but magic for infants, but she also put Harry in detention for claiming that the Dark Lord was back. When I first saw that women, I had an inkling that she was going to cause trouble. But now, I was sure.

"Lacey?" I looked up. Neville had stopped prodding at his cactus and was staring at me.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" I was about to say that I was fine, but just then, Harry walked past us and up to the boys dormitories. Neville followed my gaze and looked at me with understanding. "He did the right thing." I nodded.

"True." I looked down. "How **dare** that woman lie in front of the class like that?"

"Gran says that the Ministry's just scared," he said. "But maybe as time goes by, people may start to open their eyes a bit."

"I hope so," I said. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for a long time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Needless to say, our first Potions lesson was a complete failure. Snape made us brew the Draught of Peace, which was nearly impossible! Poor Neville forgot to add powdered unicorn horn, while I added too many powdered porcupine quills.

"I'm rather disappointed to see such failures in my class," Snape drawled, "because I'll have the displeasure of having to teach this to you again next year." I rolled my eyes.

"Way to build self-esteem, huh?" I whispered to Seamus as quietly as I could. Not quiet enough, as it cost Gryffindor _ten_ bloody house points!

"Like mother, like daughter, Ravensdale," Snape muttered as he sauntered back over to his desk. _Why, that foul..._ Before I could get up, Neville grasped my wrist.

"Don't," he whispered. I looked at the back of Snape's greasy head, wanting nothing more than to blow it off his shoulders. Then, I looked back at Neville, and the look of pity mixed with firmness that I saw in his face calmed me slightly. After taking a deep breath, I sat back down. The whole class gasped in surprise when a loud bang was heard. I didn't even have to look at Seamus's soot-covered face to know what it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly, the next several weeks were rather glum. It was as if something at Hogwarts was being...held back. Like it wasn't being allowed to be itself. It sounds weird, I know, but still. And there were plenty of other troubles in the air as well...

After Transfiguration, I was walking down the hallway when I heard the sound of somebody crying, and of somebody else speaking softly. When I turned a corner and found McGonagall talking to a first-year Gryffindor girl. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was clutching her hand. McGonagall was patting her back. Hesitantly, I approached.

"Professor?" She looked up at me, as did the girl.

"You might as well know, Miss Ravensdale," said the professor. She gently took the girl's hand in hers and showed it to me. I gasped. The words "_I must not break rules"_ were literally carved into the back of the girl's hand. I looked at McGonagall as the girl started crying again.

"What...?" The professor had a grim look on her face.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is responsible for this," she said bitterly. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and guided her over to me. "Would you please escort Miss Kinlan to the hospital wing? I'm going to straighten this out before Hogwarts falls into an era of tyranny!" With that, she started down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. I looked down at the girl and smiled.

"You'll be okay. Let's go." She had stopped crying. As we walked down the hall towards the hospital wing, it was silent. After a few minutes, I decided to break the ice.

"I'm Lacey, by the way. What's yours?" She smiled slightly.

"Anne."

"That's a pretty name." There were a few more moments of silence before Anne spoke.

"Is punishment always like this at Hogwarts?" she asked, fear laced into her voice. I shook my head, still shocked at what McGonagall had shown me.

"Goodness, no! Discipline is never supposed to be physical in any way." There was another pause. "Umbridge did that to you?" She nodded.

"I passed a note to my friend Beth during the lesson, and I got a detention. She gave me this weird pen to write with, and when I started the lines, the words..._cut _themselves in..." She stopped, unable to continue. My heart ached for Anne and her friend, but I also felt immense anger for Umbridge. _Yes, it's official. I do not like that woman._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The high...what?" Groups of students were gathered outside the entrance to the Great Hall, where Filch had just hung a framed notice above the door. It was an educational decree from the Ministry, naming Professor Umbridge as the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts, whatever that was meant to mean.

There were stories going all around the school about what she was doing. Apparently, she was going around to all of the teachers and observing them while they taught. And it wasn't just with teachers. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing her sauntering around with a clipboard.

One day, while I was walking in the hallway, I passed by a girl's bathroom. I stopped as someone came out of it.

"Ah! Hello, my dear." I forced a small smile as Umbridge grinned at me. "It's Lacey Ravensdale, correct?" I nodded.

"Yes, professor."

"You know, I'm actually very glad that I ran into you just now. I've wanted to have a few words with you. Will you come with me to my office?" I was hesitant. _And get my hand sliced up? No, thank you..._ "I won't take a moment of your time." After a few moments, I nodded.

Her office wasn't too far away from where we ran into each other. I have never been so repulsed by the color pink as I was when I entered the room. The walls were covered in china plates, each one sporting a different kind of cat.

"Ah, you like the plates?" I nodded slightly to appease her. "I love cats," she said as she sat behind her desk. "Dogs are filthy mutts. They do nothing but wreck everything around them." Anger brewed within me, but I didn't say a word. "Sit down, please." I slowly sat down in the chair across from her. She folded her hands and smiled sweetly.

"Now then. How are you liking your fifth year?" I felt like a five-year-old. Still, I smiled.

"It's interesting." Umbridge smiled and suddenly looked at me with pity.

"I'm glad. I must say that I wish there weren't so many lies going around about the supposed return of You-Know-Who. After all, I know that it must be affecting you severely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dear, I know that he killed your sister, and the fact that Mr. Potter and our headmaster are skipping about claiming that he's back must be putting a strain on your mind." At that moment, I wanted to leap across the table and strangle the daylights out of that woman. But I forced myself to keep calm.

"It's certainly been on my mind." She nodded.

"That being said, I want to ask you a favor. If you ever hear Potter trying to spread those horrible lies again, don't be the least bit afraid to come straight to me. After all, I only want Hogwarts to be a place where students can feel comfortable, not exposed to severe wrongdoings." She gave me another smile. I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to twist my words.

"Well, if I get any sense that Harry's been...doing wrong, I'll certainly...um...bring it to your attention." This seemed to satisfy Umbridge, as she grinned widely.

"Good girl. Well, I'm glad we got to talk. You can go now." Barely nodding, I got up and left her office.

It felt like I would never get rid of the aura of fake sweetness that floated around me. However, once I got back to the common room, it seemed to rub off.

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Again, I'm SO sorry for the wait, and I hope you all liked this chapter. Happy holidays! =D**_


	5. You Don't Know What That's Like

_**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this one =)**_

**ThatOneChickJane- Thanks so much!**

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

November came rather quickly, and with it, countless other educational decrees. I rolled my eyes every time I saw a new one being nailed to the wall. They declared all sorts of rubbish about the dress code, no music in class, the lot! It got pretty bad when a few of the teachers were in danger of losing their jobs. Poor Professor Trelawney was dismissed from her post, but Dumbledore stopped Umbridge from kicking her out of Hogwarts altogether.

It was as if we were in the medieval times again. Left and right, something was not fitting to that horrid woman's pleasure. Who did she think she was, Henry the bloody eighth?

Luckily, the only thing that didn't seem to be affected was the time I was able to spend with my friends. We were all able to stay up late in the common room and make jokes about Umbridge.

"Oi, maybe those cats will jump from the plates and scratch her to death!" Seamus squealed, and we all burst out laughing.

"How about the way Filch follows her around?" said Parvati. "You'd think he was her lapdog." I snickered. As everyone kept making jokes, I suddenly felt tired. Yawning, I got up, said goodnight, and went upstairs. Settling under my sheets, my eyes closed, and I slipped away...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They still bothering you?" I stared at Neville from across the breakfast table.

"Yeah." My nightmares had returned, and had been troubling me for a few weeks. It was becoming normal to see dark circles under my eyes when I looked into the mirror every morning.

"Lacey, you really should talk to-"

"I'm not going to talk to Snape," I said.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh. What were you about to say?"

"That you should talk to Dumbledore about it." I seriously considered this for a moment, but I remembered how he was on the day that Trelawney was sacked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He's been stressed. I don't want to bother him with something as petty as this."

"But it's not petty, Lacey," Neville said seriously. "You're losing sleep. With our OWLs coming up, you really can't afford to lose sleep." I groaned. _Oh, God, I completely forgot!_ Just then, Hermione walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey, Lacey. Neville." We muttered hello. "Can I talk to you both about something?" I nodded.

"Sure," Neville said. Hermione leaned in a bit closer and spoke in a whisper.

"You know how we haven't been learning anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah," I muttered with a small chuckle.

"Well, I've spoken to a few people, and we're going to have a meeting in the Hog's Head this weekend when we go to Hogsmeade."

"What kind of meeting?" Neville asked.

"We're going to think of ways that we might be able to learn the magic ourselves." Hearing this, I sat up straighter. "So what do you think?"

"I'm in," I said, without hesitation. Neville paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Hermione smiled.

"Great. I'll see you there." With that, she got up and walked away. I immediately looked at Neville, who was looking right back at me.

"Wow," he said, laughing nervously. "D'you think we'll get in trouble for this?" I smiled.

"Who cares?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was surprised by how many people showed up at the Hog's Head, save for Neville and myself. I saw Dean, Ginny, Fred and George, both Patil twins, Cho Chang, Nigel Wespurt, Luna Lovegood, and several others. At the front of the empty room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at a table in front of the unlit fireplace. As soon as everyone was in the room, Hermione slowly got up and stood in front of the table.

"Um...hi." She smiled awkwardly. ""So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A _proper_ teacher. One who's had _real_ experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." An obnoxious-looking boy spoke up.

"Why?"

"Why?" Ron asked rhetorically. "'Cause You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." The boy's expression didn't change.

"So _he_ says."

"Do **Dumbledore** says," Hermione said firmly.

"So Dumbledore says because _he_ says," said a dark-haired boy next to Ginny. "The point is where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..." The mood in the room turned icy. Sighing, Harry stood up.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." Nobody moved. Harry turned to Hermione and muttered something to her. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I glanced at Neville. He returned my gaze briefly before a breezy voice spoke up from behind us.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Everyone turned to stare at Luna. After a few moments, Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes. I've seen it." I was confused and amazed. _But...how is that even possible? It's barely able to be done by older wizards..._

"Blimey, Harry!" Dean exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that." Sitting up, Neville spoke.

"A-and he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office!" Hermione nodded.

"It's true."

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron said with a proud smile. After staring at Harry for a moment, Hermione spoke again.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh.

"Wait." The whole room was silent as Harry spoke up. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." Hermione looked back at us.

"He's just being modest." But Harry would have none of that.

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Every person in the room gave their undivided attention.

"Facing this stuff in real life is mot like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there...when you're a second away from being murdered...or watching a friend die right before your eyes..." He glanced over at me. I nodded ever so slightly, tears filling my eyes. Harry glanced around the entire room. "You don't know what that's like." After standing there for a few more seconds, he slowly sat back down. Hermione took a small step towards him.

"You're right, Harry. We don't." She sat in the chair next to him. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating...Voldemort..." There were a few small gasps, and my blood ran cold. From the side of the room, Nigel spoke in a faint voice.

"He's really back." Barely looking up, Harry nodded. Hermione suddenly stood up, taking a parchment from her bag.

"Okay. What we're proposing is to form a club to study defensive magic. If you're interested, please sign your name here." She placed the parchment onto the table, as she and the other two sat down behind it. If it had been up to me, I'd have been the first signature on there. But there was one bloody hell of a long line.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had said that she would let us all know when a meeting location had been decided on. However, the fact that Umbridge passed a decree naming student organizations illegal (right after the meeting) made me a bit worried.

A few days had gone by, and there was no word from anyone. However, that changed one afternoon while most of the Gryffindors were hanging out in the common room.

"Guys!" Ron nearly fell off of the sofa when Neville ran into the room.

"Bloody hell!" Neville's face was beaming.

"I think I found a place to practice!" With that, we got up and followed him. He led us to a fairly normal-looking hallway.

"Where exactly are you trying to...?" Hermione asked, but when she saw Neville standing in front of a certain section of the wall, she froze. We all watched as the wall slowly started to change. My eyes went wide when I saw a metal gate form. The two doors swung open, and we slowly walked inside.

It was enormous. There were mirrors all over the inside walls, and flags hung from the ceiling. My heart nearly stopped when Hermione told us what this place was. I had heard my parents talk about it several times, as well as a few students. But I never thought it actually existed.

It was the Room of Requirement.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Oh, boy. Now it's gonna get interesting! I'll update again ASAP. Thanks again!**_


	6. Force Field

_**I'm back again! Read and relish, my dears. BTW, you'll be very happy to know that I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH MY COLLEGE APPLICATIONS! YAAAAYYY! So I'll have more time to update! Although, the only thing that may keep us apart is the crazy supermarket that is Hannaford. But I'm definitely getting back into the swing of things, so you'll be seeing more of me.**_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

I was indescribably happy when we had our first meetings. It really was exciting to break the rules, as Hermione had said. It made us all pumped with adrenaline. Not to mention the spells that Harry taught us.

The first one was _Expelliarmus_, the disarming spell. Everyone had a rough time with it at first, especially Neville; his wand went flying the first time he tried.

"Try again, Lacey," Harry told me. But no matter how hard I tried, my arm just wouldn't move the right way.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A tiny spark flashed from the tip of my wand, but it went out as quickly as it appeared. Frustrated, I looked at Harry. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll get it. It just takes practice." After a few minutes, I nodded. I tried again several times, but all I could get was that one tiny spark.

Fortunately, we were able to think of a name for us by this time. A name that made us proud to be part of this group: _Dumbledore's Army_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Expelliarmus...Expelliarmus..._" I was practicing the spell over and over again in the common room, while Neville sat on the couch with his cactus. I stopped what I was doing to look at him for a minute. "You're in love with that, aren't you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I don't know about **that**..."

"Yeah, right." I chuckled, as did he. There was an awkward silence before he resumed what he was doing. I was just about to raise my wand when...

"Lacey, look!" Neville pointed at the closed frosted window. I turned to find two small owls, one peppered brown and the other gray, standing outside the window. I immediately pocketed my wand and ran over to let the poor things in. Once I shut the window, the gray owl flew over to Neville, while the brown one landed on my shoulder.

"What...?" I noticed that my owl was holding a letter. Blinking, I took the letter, and the owl flew over to the fireplace to warm up.

"Oi!" I looked at Neville, and the gray owl had landed on his head. Shaking my head, I walked over and snatched his letter. Neville let out a sigh of relief when the talons lifted from his head as the owl joined its companion. "Thanks."

"No problem." I handed him his letter and sat on the couch next to him. As he opened his letter, I opened mine. It was from my parents.

_Hello, Lacey dear!_

_Your father and I hope you're having better luck in your classes. Things are going alright at home, but not so well with the Order. There have been several disagreements among us, but you needn't worry about it. It will all straighten out._

_Well, enough of that. Augusta Longbottom recently wrote me, saying that she will have to go away for Christmas. That being said, she asked us if Neville could stay with us. I wrote back and said that it would be fine. I assume that this is okay with you, but if you're uncomfortable with it, that's alright._

_Just so you know, if it is okay, Neville will need to run a few errands with Augusta at the start of break, so he'll come to the house two days after you return home._

_Write back as soon as you can, dear!_

_All My Love,_

_Mum_

I looked from my letter to Neville, who was looking back at me.

"I guess I'm spending Christmas break with you?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, did you get the same...?" I pointed at my letter, and he nodded.

"Yeah." I looked at his letter and then back at mine, smiling.

"Cool!"

That night, I wrote back to my parents and said that I'd be more than happy to have Neville over for Christmas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the end of the first term, there must have been at least fifty notices hanging outside the Great Hall, the most recent one giving Umbridge the right to question students about "suspected illicit activity." I shook my head in disgust. _That miserable old..._ But I shook it away, remembering that we still had one last meeting before we went home for Christmas.

By this time, we had learned the stunning spell, the Reductor curse, and _Levicorpus._ For the most part, everyone was getting it. Everyone was really happy when Neville finally mastered the disarming curse that meeting.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," I said when everyone was leaving.

"Merry Christmas, Lacey," he said back. As soon as I was out the door, I found Neville.

"That was great, Neville!" He seemed very happy, yet somewhat shocked.

"Thanks. I...I still can't believe I did it." I smiled.

"I can believe it." He looked at me fondly, and we were silent for a few moments.

"Are you looking forward to the break?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you." He smiled.

"Me, too. I'm sorry to impose, though..." I shook my head.

"No. I've actually...never had a friend over before." He stopped walking for a moment.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yup." He looked at me with pity, but I could tell he didn't want to say anything.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah, me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, it was time to go. We were all having breakfast in the Great Hall. For once, I was actually glad to leave. I was dying to get away from Umbridge and her ridiculous rules. I think I actually did dread her lessons more than I did Snape's.

Once I was done eating, I went to go finish the rest of my packing. However, on my way, I heard a high voice call me.

"Miss Ravensdale?" I turned to see Professor Flitwick in the doorway of the Charms classroom.

"Oh, hello, professor," I said. He was one of my favorite teachers there.

"Can I speak with you for just a few minutes?"

"Of course." I followed him into the classroom. He hopped onto his chair and picked up a few papers. "What is it, professor?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but every year, the teachers each select a fifth-year student that they believe excels in that professor's subject. This student is chosen to take advanced classes in that subject in their sixth year. It's quite valuable for students that aspire to be professors one day." My heart skipped a beat.

"That being said, I've noticed how brilliant you are in Charms class," Flitwick continued. Then, he smiled. "Much like your father, if I remember correctly." I smiled back. "What do you think, Miss Ravensdale?"

The words were not there. _Me? Advanced classes?_ As soon as I could get my breath back, I nodded.

"I'd be honored, professor!" He smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm very glad. Trust me, you'll love this." He handed me the papers he had in his hand. "Just give these to your parents to sign. And tell Bernard that he passed on a good trait."

"Thank you so much." I left the room floating on air. All thoughts of Snape, Malfoy, Umbridge, and for a moment, even You-Kn...oh hell, Voldemort, left my mind. _Oh my God, a teacher? A teacher! Someday, could I actually be...a teacher?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, darling, that's wonderful!" Dad got up from the dinner table and picked me up from my chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed with him. He put me down and beamed at me.

"I'm so proud of you, Lacey," Mum said, rubbing my shoulder. Dad turned to her, feigning hurt.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one who passed along the good trait." He looked up at the ceiling as Mum smiled. "Let's see, was it two desks you set on fire or thirty-two?" Mum playfully smacked his chest as she laughed.

"Oh, stop it!" Dad reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. After a few seconds, he reached out and brought me in to join them.

I felt such positive energy when both my parent's arms were around me. It was as if we created a force field of positive energy. Nothing could get through us.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Yeah, that's right. I'm really back now. Peace and love!**_


	7. Moody's Memories

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

The next afternoon, I was tidying up my room a bit. The dust had gotten heavy while I was gone, especially since I forgot to clean it before I left.

My parents and I had woken that morning to find at least a foot of snow on the ground. It was so bright that we didn't even have to turn on any lights in the house. All I needed to illuminate my room was to open my window shades. I smiled, thinking of cheerful memories of winter. _I'll have to remember to make snow angels this year._

The radio next to my bed was on, playing a bunch of random songs. I usually listened to the Muggle stations, but I wanted to try the musical one for a bit.

"_Up next is a song by the Weird Sisters,_" said the announcer suddenly. I looked up from my desk, remembering the World Cup. _Isn't that the band Seamus and Dean told me about?_ As I listened to the song, I recognized it as the same exact one that we listened to...

_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

I nearly found myself swaying to the beat, but I shook my head and turned the radio off.

"That git," I muttered, thinking of Seamus. _How could he possibly think...?_ I went to dust the top of my desk, but at that moment, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." It was Mum.

"Hi, darling."

"Oh hi, Mum. I'm just cleaning." She nodded.

"Ah, I see. Um, listen, can you take a small break from that? There's someone downstairs who wants to talk to you." I turned to look at her. She looked slightly concerned.

"Who?" She put her hand up reassuringly.

"It's nobody bad, don't worry." That made me feel a bit better. I set the duster onto my desk and followed her out of the room. As we went downstairs, I pondered as to who it was.

"It's not Snape, right?" I whispered under my breath. Mum smiled softly and shook her head. _Thank Merlin._ Once we made it downstairs, she led me to the living room. I was a bit taken aback by who was standing next to the fireplace.

"Pr...Professor Moody?"

His replacement eye revolved around for a moment before settling on me. That thing always gave me the jitters.

"Just call me Alastor," he grumbled. "Wasn't ever really a teacher, was I?" I nodded slightly, reminding myself that the man in front of me wasn't the same man that taught at Hogwarts the previous year. I looked at my mother, searching for an answer.

"Lacey, while you were at school, your father and I spoke with Alastor about what you found in your sister's diary last year." My blood seemed to freeze in my veins. _That's right! Moody knew all along what would happen and he didn't do a damn thing! _"I offered to tell you what he explained to us, but..."

"But I think that you should hear it right from me," he finished for her. I nearly shook my head.

The more I remembered reading that diary, the angrier I became. I didn't feel as angry at Headquarters because too much was happening. But now that it was man-to-man...or woman, my resentment was returning. _I don't want to hear __**anything **__from him,_ I almost said. _The bloody imposter's explanation was horrible enough. I won't be able to take the real one!_ However, Mum saw my face and tried to calm me with a look. She seemed to be pleading with me.

"I'll leave you two alone." With that, she turned and went up the stairs, leaving me and Moody standing awkwardly in the room. I sat down on the sofa and entwined my fingers, looking down at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me. After a few moments, he limped over and sat in the chair that was next to the couch, so that he was next to me. It took a lot of self-control to not get up and leave. A few moments passed before the silence was broken.

"I'll tell you exactly what transpired, if you'll listen." I didn't look at him, but I nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I don't know if you read this or not, but I had captured a Death Eater that said-"

"-That Voldemort wanted to recruit Arabella," I finished. "And I know that you're the only one who knew, save for Harry's parents." He nodded.

"Yes. But don't bear them any ill-will; they couldn't do a thing while in hiding." I nodded.

"And I also know that you tried to convince her to go into hiding, but she refused."

"Correct. Do you know why she did?" I half shrugged.

"Not really." His reluctance to answer made me squeamish.

"Well, it's a bit confusing, but I'll just tell you exactly what she told me. Alright?" I nodded, still staring at my hands.

"When I suggested a safe house like Lily and James, Arabella claimed that it would...destroy her family. She said that she didn't want to have to live in fear, to not be able to travel and do everyday things. And she didn't want to force that kind of life on her infant sister." At this, I slowly turned to look at Moody.

"Wait...what does that mean?"

"What she told me is that she wanted you to have a perfect life, and..." He seemed really uneasy about finishing the sentence.

"Just say it, whatever it is," I almost pleaded, trying to brace myself. He sighed deeply.

"Her exact words were, 'She's better off living a life without me than she would be living a life of darkness, because that would be no life at all.'" My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't even say anything as I stared at my lap again. _Does that mean that it's...__**my**__...?_ Moody seemed to read my mind.

"Look at me, girl." I tentatively looked back at him. "The blame does not rest on anybody's shoulders. Not hers, and certainly not yours. The Dark Lord is the only one to blame." There was an awkward silence. "But...if you have any feelings of ill-will towards me, I understand. I'd want to hex me if I were in your place." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. Well...yes, at first. But...I get why you didn't say anything."

"I hope you know that I regret that she died," he said seriously, his fake eye spinning for a moment before resting back on me. "But she had good reasons." I nodded and forced a small smile, my insides getting tighter as each second passed. After a few more seconds, he got up, supporting himself with his staff.

"Um...thanks for coming by," I said, getting up. He nodded.

"Pleasure's all mine." After pondering for a moment, I held my hand out. He took it, and we shook.

"Have a good day, Alastor."

"Same to you, Miss-"

"_Lacey,_" I corrected him. He nodded again.

"Lacey." He turned around and limped towards the front door. Suddenly, with a loud crack, he was gone.

A few moments later, Mum came back downstairs. She looked at me.

"Did it go alright?" I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "I guess I understand now." She smiled.

"I'm glad. It took your dad and me a while to settle with what he said as well." She took a few steps forward and embraced me, and I returned in full. "She loved you so much, Lacey." I squeezed her tighter.

"I know." _And it's my fault that she's no longer here._

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

_**What do you guys think? I'm sorry if Moody was a bit OOC, but in my defense, I don't know a ton about the guy's levels of sentiment. I did the best I could!**_

_**Next chapter ~ Neville arrives!**_


	8. New Feelings

_**Okay, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

My feelings of guilt were gone by the next morning, at least for a little while. My parents and I were scrambling all over the house, making sure everything looked okay.

"Dad, is the kitchen clean?"

"Yes!"

"What about the-?"

"Lacey, for the love of all that's holy," Mum said, laughing. "Calm _down!_ The house looks fine."

"Sorry," I breathed. "It's just that this is the first time I've had a friend over, and I want everything to be perfect." Behind me, Dad chuckled and squeezed my shoulders affectionately.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Taking a breath, I walked over and opened it, revealing Neville (and Augusta in her green-clad glory).

"Hi, Neville!" I reached forward and hugged him, which he returned.

"Hey, Lacey." The two of them walked in. Neville had a small suitcase in his hand. Augusta was holding Trevor.

"Here you go," she said to Neville, handing him the squirming toad. "Try to hang onto him, alright?"

"Yes, gran." Augusta turned to my parents.

"I'd really love to stay and chat, but I've got to be off in about..." She looked at her watch. "Oh, heavens, right about **now!**" No sooner had she said "now" did she disappear with a loud crack. There was an awkward silence in the room before Mum spoke up.

"Welcome, Neville. It's great to have you here." Neville smiled.

"Thanks again for doing this. I'm sorry to have to bug all of you..."

"It's no trouble at all," Dad said, smiling. "It's about time that Lacey had a friend over."

"Dad," I groaned. Then, I turned to Neville. "I'll take you to the guest room. D'you need help with your stuff?"

"Oh, no. I've got it." With that, I lead him up the stairs to the spare room. With every step, the warm feeling in my chest rose higher and higher. _Probably just the thrill of it all,_ I told myself. But was that really it...?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days were so much fun. I taught Neville a few Muggle card games, which I mostly beat him at. We then spent a while quizzing each other on our OWLs. It was a real bummer to study during the break, but we wanted to get a jump on it before things got too busy at school.

One day, Mum and Dad had to leave. They claimed to be going shopping, but I knew they were meeting with the Order.

"Will you two be alright by yourselves for a few hours?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"I think so," I said, turning to Neville. "Will you be?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay," said Dad as he and Mum went out the door. "Try not to blow up the house while we're gone." I laughed as the door shut.

"They always say that when they're going somewhere," I told Neville. He nodded and smiled.

"So," he asked, "what should we do?" We both thought for a moment. Then, I had an idea.

"Oh! Want to go for a walk? I haven't shown you the back yard yet. It's beautiful!"

"Sure, okay." We put on our hats and coats before going outside into the bright world of white.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lake was like an enormous pool of frozen crystal in the winter. As we walked by the edge, I glanced over at my favorite tree, which glittered when the sun hit the ice that was frozen to the branches.

I had just told Neville what Moody had said a couple days earlier. He was completely sweet about it.

"It must be somewhat settling to know the truth," he said. I nodded.

"Yes, I suppose."

"She must have loved you a lot."

"Yeah." I looked up at him. He smiled, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold. I smiled slightly.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." But he wasn't buying it.

"Come on, tell me." I shrugged.

"Your face is so red." He feigned a look of hurt.

"Hey, don't be mean! Besides, yours is worse." I opened my mouth in shock.

"That's not true! Mine's as white as the show." He looked at me mischievously.

"Huh." As we kept walking, he bent down for a moment before he came back up. I was shocked out of my wits when he rubbed a handful of freezing snow in my face. "Now it is!" He laughed as I cried out, doubling over as I tried to warm my face up again.

Then, I had an idea. I started groaning into my hands. It sounded as if I was crying. Sinking to my knees, I slowly reached down to form a fluffy snowball. One hand hid the snowball, while the other hand flew back up to my face as Neville kneeled behind me.

"Oh, God, Lacey. I'm sorry, I'm **so** sorry! I didn't mean to-" His sentence was cut of as the snowball made contact with his face. He cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards. I got up and looked down at him in triumph. However, he sat up and smiled evilly. "Oh, _**now**_ you're dead." He immediately rose to his feet.

Gasping, I turned to run. It was quite hard to do so in the snow. I could hear Neville gaining on me, so I made another instant snowball and threw it. It hit his shoulder.

"It's war!" He made one and threw it. It hit me square in the knee. I half laughed and half cried as I kept running. Eventually, I ran behind the tree and hid. "Hey, no safe zones!"

Picking up another handful of snow, he ran at me. I threw my snowball, but he dodged it this time. I turned to run, but I didn't get very far. I felt him crash into me from behind, sending me headfirst into the snow. His arms were wrapped around me in a relentless death-grip as he rolled me over onto my back. I picked up another handful of snow, but he was far too quick. Straddling me, he gripped my tiny wrists in one hand and pinned them over my head. I squirmed as he stared down at me, a smile stretching across his face.

"Say mercy," he said. I shook my head, smiling defiantly.

"Never." His free hand moved a bit closer.

"Last warning."

"Nope." Before I could take another breath, his fingers were mercilessly tickling my stomach and lower ribcage. I was howling with laughter.

"_Ahhh! Stop!_"

"Say mercy!"

"No!" He released my wrists and used both hands to tickle me. The seconds seemed like hours as I screamed. "Stop, **come on!** _**Please!**_"

"Say it!"

"_**Okay!**_ Mercy, mercy!" He finally stopped. I playfully tried to smack him away, but he grabbed my arms, weighing me down to stop my struggling. After a few seconds, he laughed softly, staring down at me. I laughed too as our eyes locked.

At that moment, something happened that changed me forever.

It's actually a bit hard to describe. It was as if something was lit on fire deep within me. I didn't really know what it was at the time, but it felt...different. It wasn't bad, but...

Neville rolled off of me and pulled me to my feet.

"We certainly get crazy, don't we?" I asked with a chuckle. He smiled.

"What do you mean, 'we?' The craziness is all yours." I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**"Such a waste." **_

_**The tallest figure slowly walked around the body of my sister, who was barely even alive. It was like a lion that was about to pounce. "You could have been most useful to me." I screamed at the top of my lungs as he raised his wand...**_

"Lacey!"

Firm hands gripped my shoulders as I woke, sweat covering my forehead. I panted heavily as Neville released my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know." I was still trembling. Neville sat down on my bed, looking at me with sorrow.

"Are they getting worse?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and more frequent." I looked down. Neville reached out and rubbed my arm.

"Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head.

"No, it's alright," I said, smiling. "Go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." He shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was awake anyways." As he got up to leave, I had a sudden impulse.

"Neville?" I regretted speaking, but he had already turned around.

"Yes?" I shook my head.

"Never mind." He would have nothing of it.

"No, really. What?" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Seriously, it's nothing." He kneeled down next to the bed.

"Please tell me." Looking at him, I sighed.

"Um...would it be okay if...if you...stayed with me?" He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Okay." He slowly got up and walked around the bed, slipping under the sheets on the opposite side. I settled back onto my back as it became still again. "Good night, Lacey."

"Good night, Neville." Not long afterwards, Neville had fallen asleep. My own eyes started to get heavy. I was almost too afraid to go back to sleep, but Neville's presence made me feel safer. As I finally drifted away, the darkness left my dreams for the night.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Whatja think? Please review and let me know! =D**_


	9. Shattering Words

_**Read and review, you know the drill ;D**_

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Before I knew it, the time had come to go back to Hogwarts. For the first time in a while, I had enjoyed a vacation without stress. Mostly.

"Have you two got everything?" Mum asked. I nodded affirmatively.

"Yes. I double-checked my trunk before bringing it downstairs."

"What about Professor Flitwick's papers?"

"Check." Smiling, she turned to Neville.

"And you, Neville?" Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I think I've got-" He paused, sticking his hand into his pocket. "Oh, bloody...I left Trevor on the windowsill!" With that, he ran back up the stairs. I shook my head, smiling.

"Ready to go back, Lacey?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, I think so." They both smiled. Then, Mum suddenly leaned forward.

"Um, Lacey, we actually wanted to talk to you about something before Neville comes back downstairs." I leaned towards them a bit.

"What about?" Dad spoke in a hushed voice.

"Well, I'm sure you know what errand he went on with Augusta before he came here." I nodded, looking down.

"Yeah."

"And it made us wonder...you told him that you know about his parents, right?" I shook my head.

"No, and I don't think I should. He hasn't told me about it, and we're best friends. Maybe he doesn't _want_ me to know." Mum looked troubled by this.

"But sweetheart, if you keep it from him and he finds out..." Suddenly, there was a thumping noise that came from the upstairs hallway. Moments later, Neville appeared around the corner and walked down the stairs, Trevor in his hand.

"Whew, found him! He was underneath the bed." He seemed out of breath. "Ready to go?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure am." I eyed my parents reassuringly as we left for King's Cross station.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I practically threw myself onto the padded seat and plopped Belle down next to me. We had to get through quite a thick crowd. It was a lot bigger than usual.

Neville sat down across from me, holding Trevor in one hand and his cactus in the other. I looked out the window as the winter trees flew by. Suddenly, Neville stood back up.

"I'll be back, Lacey. I need to look for someone real quick." I nodded.

"Oh. Alright." He started out the compartment door.

"I won't be long." The door shut, and I sat back against the seat. Petting Belle, I sighed deeply. _Probably wants to make sure Seamus isn't preaching against Harry again._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minutes went by, and they soon turned into hours. I was starting to feel a bit concerned. Where was Neville? It was at this point that I realized something. _He took the cactus and Trevor with him. If he was going to talk to someone for a moment, why wouldn't he just leave them here?_

The moment the train came to a stop, I opened my door and joined the fray of fellow students. As we walked towards the carriages, I looked around. After a few moments, I spotted Neville walking towards a carriage with Dean and Seamus. He caught my eye for a split second, and then turned away. _Is he...avoiding me?_

By the time I found a carriage, nearly all of them were full. I had to sit with a few Hufflepuffs that I didn't know. As the cart started to move, I clutched Belle to me and buried myself in my thoughts. _I don't understand. Why would he do that? He doesn't have any reason to be angry with me...does he?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner in the Great hall was lovely, of course. But I wasn't sitting next to my best friend this time. Neville was actually sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

"So what happened?" Dean suddenly asked me.

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Neville get in a fight?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what happened. He's just been avoiding me since we got on the train." He looked confused.

"That's weird. When I asked him what was wrong when he came to our compartment, he just said that he needed...space." I nodded, concerned.

"I see." _Space? From what? Me?_ Then, it dawned on me. _Oh, I get it! No wonder he needs space! He's been stuck with me for the whole break, the poor bloke!_ I felt extremely relaxed at this thought. _He just needs to get used to being back. By tomorrow morning, things will be alright again._

All people who think they understand their friends, step forward. Not so fast, Lacey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, everyone was hanging in the common room as they usually did. Over at one of the small tables, Parvati was telling me about her having a near-death experience with her six-year-old cousins over break. I was half listening, but while she was looking through the pile of photographs in her hand, I kept glancing over at Neville.

He wasn't talking to anyone. Instead, he was just standing in front of the fireplace. My concern for him maws rising with every passing second...

_Oh, Lacey, would you __**relax?**__ Why are you obsessing about this? He's just recharging his brain, remember?_ I forced myself to pay complete attention to Parvati as she continued her story...

Not too long afterwards, people were starting to leave for bed. After Parvati was gone, I stayed in my seat. One by one, each person went up to their respective dormitories.

"Night, Lace," muttered Seamus. I smiled. After Ron and Harry had gone, the only ones that remained were myself and Neville.

My eyelids got heavy after a few minutes. As I got up, I considered saying good-night to Neville. _No, just let him be._ I got closer and closer to the door. My hand was just on the handle when Neville suddenly spoke.

"How long have you known?"

I froze. Was he talking to himself? Slowly, I turned to look at him. His back was to me, and he was still staring at the fire. I didn't say anything, not knowing for sure if he was talking to me.

"How long have you known?" he repeated firmly, still not looking at me. _Okay, he __**is**__ talking to me. But what is he...?_ I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're-" He suddenly turned to look at me.

"About my **parents,** Lacey." My stomach knotted. The light from the fire illuminated the side of his face. He wasn't smiling, like he usually did around me. Instead, he was looking at me with a glare of pure anger. I looked away, not wanting to see it any longer.

"Wh-what do...?" He took a few steps towards me.

"Don't you _dare_," he snapped. "Don't even **think** of trying to insult my intelligence _any_ more than you already have." He stopped a few feet away from me. "I heard you and your parents talking this morning." My heart sank. "Now answer my question. How long?" I was afraid to look up, but I forced myself to.

"I...I found out during Christmas break of...of first year." The look on his face broke my heart.

"_**First**_ ye-You knew for **that** long, and you didn't..?" He turned away, walking back towards the fire. I stepped forward, determined to make myself heard.

"Neville, I'm sorry. I'm **so sorry**. I just thought that you didn't want me to know." He didn't react. _Why is he being like this? He's blowing this way out of proportion!_ I suddenly felt angry.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want me to know, anyways? Did you think I was going to announce it to the school or something?" I couldn't stop myself as four years of dormant resentment made its way to the surface. "I spilled **my** guts to you, after all. Why couldn't you have-" I was cut off as Neville whirled back around and advanced on me.

"That's not the same, Lacey!" He stopped about a foot away from me. "You had it easy. You don't know what it's like to have parents that don't know who you are!" My anger spent, my only goal was to calm him down.

"Neville, please stop..."

"I _**won't **_stop!" He was shouting now. "I'm _sick_ of being told that my words don't matter! That _**I**_ don't matter!"

"You know that's not what I'm..."

"Poor stupid old Neville should just keep his mouth shut as everyone walks all over him!"

"**That's a lie!**" It was my turn to shout. I took a breath before continuing. "Neville, I know how you feel. I know what it's like to have things kept from me."

"No," Neville said, shaking his head. "It's not the same. You **chose** to keep quiet for no reason, save for being scared about losing your only friend." I looked down as he continued. "What Mad-Eye knew, what your parents knew, they chose to keep that from you to shield you from the truth." He chuckled bitterly. "They're certainly better liars than you, though." Anger flared within me.

"Don't bring my parents into this!" His look of fury returned.

"Well, it's true, Lacey! They lied to you!"

"**No, they didn't!**" By now, Neville had lost all control.

"_**Stop pretending!**_ They keep telling you that you're the **perfect** child, that **nothing's** your fault. Well, guess what? _**Everything**_ that's happened to you _**and**_ your parents is because of _**you!**_ **It's your fault that you don't have a sister anymore!**"

Time stopped. At that moment, I truly wanted to be dead. The tears spilled over my eyes. The instant he had said that, Neville's look of anger melted away. His face full of sorrow, he reached a hand towards me.

"Lacey, I didn't mean..." I didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because I jumped at the door and ran up the stairs. Hurling myself into my bed, I clutched Belle to my chest tightly. She licked the tears off of my cheeks, but they kept coming.

What killed me the most about what had just been said wasn't the fact that it was true. It had to do with the person who had said it. The last person in the world that I ever thought would say such a thing.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**...don't be mad. Reviews, please!**_


	10. Apologies

_**Alrighty! Read on, my dears.**_

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

**The bars wouldn't move, no matter how hard I pulled. Tears ran down my cheeks as the scene changed...**

**_ "Her exact words were..." _Moody disappeared, and I was back in the crib.**

** Voldemort's evil chuckle ringed through the room...**

** _"She's better off living a life without me..."_**

** "Stupid girl."**

** _"...than she would be living a life of darkness..."_**

** "What a surprise your parents will get tonight."**

** _"...because that would be no life at all."_**

**Green light filled the room as I screamed. Suddenly, the light twisted into the common room, and I saw Neville's face.**

** _"It's your fault that you don't have a sister anymore!"_**

I felt someone yank my hands away from my ears as I screamed into my pillow.

"Shh...easy, Lacey!" It was Hermione. She looked at me with concern as I caught my breath. "Do you need McGonagall?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. It'll pass."

"This is the third night in a row since we came back. They're not going to pass, Lacey." Deep down, I knew she was right.

"Alright. If it happens again tomorrow, I'll talk to her. I promise." Hermione seemed satisfied. After she went back to her bed, I rolled over onto my side, holding Belle close to me.

Then, I remembered Arabella's locket, which was hanging around my neck. I wrapped my fingers around it, praying for some measure of comfort. My eyes finally got a bit heavy as a few tears fell from my eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That morning, I was sitting on the common room sofa, eating my breakfast.

After my fight with Neville, I had made it a point to stay as far away from him as possible, including during mealtimes. Whenever he tried to catch my eye, I would look away. I didn't want to see him, hear him, or anything of the sort.

"Don't look at me like that," I said to Belle, who was sitting next to me. Since there wasn't anyone around, she was in her true form. "What would **you** be doing?" She cocked her head at me. I turned back to my bowl of wheaties and was about to take another bite when-

"**Ravensdale!**" Fred and George emerged from behind the couch and hopped over it, sitting on either side of me. My heart pounded in panic when I realized that Belle was in her dog form. However, before I could grab her, Fred had picked her up and moved to a chair.

"Don't worry, Lace," he said, chuckling softly. "We won't tell a soul."

"Well," George said, playfully putting an arm around me. "Who would've thought _you'd_ be the naughty rule-breaker around here?" I rolled my eyes, throwing his arm away.

"Would you **knock it off?**" Over in the chair, Fred was having an awfully good time with Belle. She was licking his face, while he was playing around with her tail.

"You've officially got competition, Lace," he chuckled. "This dog is wonderful." I smiled, glad that they were getting along. Belle was sometimes weary of other students, even Gryffindors. But Fred Weasley was one person, besides Neville, that she absolutely adored.

"But let's get down to it," said George, turning his body towards me. "Why are you up _here _when you should be down _there?_" I shrugged, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, I just...wanted to see what it'd be like to eat breakfast on the couch."

"And lunch," said Fred.

"And dinner," George said in sync with Fred.

"For three whole days," they said together. I sighed, leaning back onto the sofa.

"I'm just taking some time to myself for a little while, alright?" Fred stood up and put Belle back onto the couch.

"Suit yourself," he said, looking at me with a smile of pity. "But Longbottom's been looking really sad for a few days. Did you two have a bit of a row?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Come along, Fred," said George, and his twin followed him to the door. "Best leave her alone. Hell hath no fury like..." The door shut. I looked back at my lap.

"Like a woman scorned," I finished. Setting my bowl onto the coffee table, I scooped up Belle and brought her to me. I buried my face into her fur as my eyes closed.

I heard the portrait swing open again, but I assumed it was one of the twins. But I heard only one pair of footsteps come in my direction and stop next to the couch. Belle jumped off of my lap and stared in the figure's direction, not looking happy or apprehensive. Lifting my head, I looked to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat.

"Lacey..."

Neville took a hesitant step towards me. Eyeing him, I didn't move. However, when he sat down next to me, I went to get up. Before I could, his hands shot out and grabbed hold of my upper arms. I turned my head away and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Shh, Lacey, stop. Please." I stopped struggling, but leaned as far away from him as I could. I still couldn't look at him. The enraged look on his face was still fresh in my mind.

A few seconds went by as I concentrated on the wall as hard as I could. Suddenly, I felt Neville's hand leave my right shoulder and rest gently against my cheek. He turned my face towards his. My resolve crumbling, I opened my eyes.

For a split second, I saw the exact same boy that I first encountered in the hallway. His eyes were as pure and gentle as they ever were, but instead of warmth, they were filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey." Neville lowered his hands as he spoke. "I...there's no possible excuse that makes it alright that I said the things I said. But...I swear to you...I didn't mean one word of it." I looked at him. _Oh, God. I really can't stay angry forever._ I looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry, too, Neville. I should have told you such a long time ago..." He shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. I would've done the same thing that you did." He paused for a moment. "But, no. I overreacted." It killed me to see him so ashamed.

"Well, I don't blame you for doing so." Neville looked back at me.

"And you're not a liar. Neither are your parents. And...oh God, what I said about...about Arabella...that was _completely_ out of line. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Smiling, I looked at him and rubbed his arm.

"I think so." I lowered my arm and turned serious. "But listen, Neville. I want you to know that you can trust me. You don't have to keep secrets from me." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Absolutely. You can always talk to me, as well." I nodded. Then, I extended my hand.

"Deal?" Chuckling softly, Neville shook my hand. He then leaned forward and embraced me, which I returned.

Just then, I felt that weird tingly feeling rush through me again. It felt like a wave of heat. _What __**is**__ this?_ As we let go of each other, I looked at Neville. He didn't _look_ any different.

"Want to go downstairs?" I nodded.

"Sure."

But the feeling still lingered as we left the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not long afterwards, I was very happy to learn that Hagrid was back. Care of Magical Creatures class was definitely a bit more interesting, but Umbridge came down pretty hard on him. _That woman is going to drive everyone crazy!_

However, the day after that, there was a horrible piece of news in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Mass Breakout at Azkaban?" The bold letters covered almost the entire front page of the paper that Neville was holding. "How many got out?" He opened the paper and we looked.

Ten high-security inmates had escaped. My eyes widened when I saw that one of them, a woman, was the cousin of Sirius Black. Suddenly, Neville tensed up, and his face contorted slightly.

"What is it?"

"It's _her_." I looked at the picture of Sirius's cousin, whose name was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What?" I looked at the description underneath her picture, and my stomach flipped.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Life sentence in Azkaban for the torture (by means of the Cruciatus Curse) of Frank and Alice Longbottom (resulting in the permanent incarceration into St. Mungos for both parties)**

Turning slowly, I looked at Neville. He put down the paper and looked at his lap. I saw an immense amount of loathing in his eyes. Hesitantly, I rubbed his arm. His expression didn't change, but I felt him relax slightly. My heart ached for him, as I couldn't have imagined what he must have been feeling.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**I hope you guys liked it. Please review! =D**_


	11. My Happiest Memory

_**R&R, you know the drill ;D**_

**hufflepuff9832- I'm glad that you like it so much! Thanks a bunch =D**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

I had forgotten how much I had missed the DA meetings. By now, everyone had gotten pretty good at all of the spells we'd been learning. Harry had a few new ones ready for us when we started up again. It was hard at first, but we were definitely getting the gist of it...

"Alright, everyone!" Harry motioned for us to stop. "You're all doing an amazing job. You can take a few minutes to catch your breath."

Everyone dispersed around the room to talk to their friends. While Neville was talking to Dean not too far away, I wandered over to the large mirror. Several students had attached photos, newspaper clippings, and other inspirational items to it as a way to motivate each other. I decided to take a glance.

There was a picture of Cedric Diggory. He looked very pleased, and _alive_. Sadness tugged at my heart as I thought of his death the previous year. My eyes darted around, and I saw a few others. However, one that really caught my attention was a picture of a large group of people.

I smiled to myself as I recognized a few of the people. _Remus...Alastor...Sirius...Hagrid._ They all seemed so much younger. _Now, the ones left seemed to be...it's like they're not whole anymore, physically or emotionally._

Suddenly, I saw a young woman peek her head out from behind Alastor and another wizard, and then drop back down. It was as if she was on her tippy-toes. _What the...? Wait, was that...?_

In the photo, Alastor glanced behind him and, seeing the girl, he moved aside a bit and took her shoulder, gently pulling her into the view of the camera. My heart leaped as I saw the girl's reluctant face. _It's Arabella!_ After Moody muttered something to her for a moment, she looked up and smiled shyly. I couldn't help but smile back. _That's right, Arabella. Don't be afraid. Show me how beautiful you are, how strong, how kind..._

Then, I felt someone standing next to me. Looking over, I saw that it was Harry. He glanced at the photo and back to me. I smiled at him knowingly, and he smiled back. Words just weren't necessary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"...I believe you."

Seamus had finally come around. _About bloody time._ Harry seemed to be rather accepting, though.

"I'm glad to hear that, Seamus." Seamus nodded. After Harry sat back down, I received almost a pleading glance from Seamus. I rolled my eyes.

"Sit down," I said with a smirk. He smiled and sat down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry whisper something to Hermione, who was sitting near me. Suddenly, she leaned towards me and whispered.

"Lacey, Harry just told me to ask you to ask Seamus if he wants to join." After registering this, I nodded. I looked at Seamus and whispered.

"Want to join our secret defense group?" He took one look at me and grinned.

"Hell, yes." I looked at Harry and nodded. He smiled and nodded back. Looking back at Seamus, I playfully shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard, sonny boy." He rolled his eyes.

"Oi, knock it off!" I laughed. _Just like old times._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few nights later, I was sitting on the sofa, writing a letter to Mum and Dad. I couldn't wait to tell them about the photo in the Room of Requirement. There weren't a lot of people in the room with me. One or two scattered about, but that was all. I was just about to start another sentence when...

"Hey, Lacey!" Parvati sat down next to me. I was a bit taken aback.

"Oh! Hi there."

"What're you writing?"

"Just a letter to my parents." She nodded.

"How've you been, Lace?" I looked at her, a bit confused.

"Uh, fine, I guess. You?"

"Fine." I turned back to my letter, but I could still feel Parvati staring at me. Turning towards her again, I saw the tiny smile on her face.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. I've just been noticing lately that you've been a bit...brighter. Has something happened?"

"Umm...I guess I'm just glad that the meetings have started back up again." She nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm teaching Snape to make cookies." I was _really_ confused now.

"What are you...?"

"I think something else is going on with you, Lace."

"Like...what?" Parvati got up and slowly started towards the dormitory door.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe...having to do with a certain..._someone?_" _Okay, has she gone loopy?_ As she disappeared up the stairs, I leaned back into the sofa. _What does she mean by that? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day would be one that I would never forget. Even today, I still remember every second. Harry decided to teach us the Patronus Charm. A few people were able to produce a wisp of silver mist, but for the most part, everyone else was having a difficult time. But Harry seemed very confident in us.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." A few feet away, Seamus was able to produce an angel hair of silver. "Keep trying, Seamus."

I wasn't having any measure of success. Looking over at Seamus, I spoke.

"How're you even doing that? What are you thinking of?" He smirked at me.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I rolled my eyes. Then, Harry spoke up again.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Just then, Ginny was able to create a beautiful bluish-silver horse. "Fantastic, Ginny!" I gazed at the animal with pure amazement. "Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused."

As Harry finished helping Luna, Hermione was able to create an otter. I looked down at my wand as he crossed the room to assist Neville. _A happy memory..._

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Nothing happened. In a flash, Harry was back across the room and next to me.

"Try again, Lacey. Think of something happy." I concentrated, and then..._Oh, I know!_

"_Expecto Patronum!_"A silver strand no thicker than a hair blew out of my wand. Harry nodded approvingly.

"That wasn't bad. What was your memory?"

"When my parents gave me Belle." He seemed to ponder.

"It's a good memory, but can you think of a more powerful one?" I picked my brain. _Ooh! When I came to Hogwarts!_ I tried again, but this time, nothing came out. My face was starting to feel a bit warm, since I could feel several eyes staring at me. I didn't want to become frustrated, but I couldn't help it. However, Harry seemed to notice right away.

"Okay, don't worry. Just take a breath for a moment." I did so. "Now, Lacey, I want you to close your eyes." I eyed him curiously. "Go on." I complied.

"What I want you to do is let your memories come to you. Just think of every time that you've felt completely happy." I started concentrating... "Think of a time when you felt like nothing was going right, and that it would never get better for you. And then, something happened that turned your life around entirely."

My eyes still closed, I thought long and hard. _Well, I know I felt pretty hopeless when I first came to Hogwarts. Probably why that memory didn't work..._

"_**Umm...are you okay?"**_

My eyes shot open. _That's it! I'd never felt happier before that moment!_ I looked around the room until I found Neville. He was still struggling with the spell. As I looked at him, it was as if something was fluttering around inside of me. My happiness was rising with every second that passed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry smile.

"Do you have it?" I nodded.

"I think so."

"Then give it a go." I raised my wand and allowed the feeling to fill me up.

"_Expecto Patronum._" A large cloud of silver mist suddenly streamed from my wand. I smiled.

"That's it," Harry said happily. "You're doing it! Allow your memory to fill you more!"

I looked back at Neville. _Wait, what does this mean? If he's my happiest memory, do I...feel something for him?_ As soon as I finished that thought, my Patronus developed even more. _I think I do!_ Finally, after a few more seconds, the cloud had transformed into a beautiful silver dolphin. The students that were watching erupted in cheers. Harry patted me on the back.

"Amazing job, Lacey!" He smiled and walked away just as the crowd was approaching me. "This is really advanced stuff, guys! You're doing so well!"

"Amazing, Ravensdale!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Incredible!" I didn't know what to say. Then, my heart sped up when Neville fought his way over. With a wide grin on his face, he embraced me.

"That was so great, Lacey!" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Neville."

And that was the day that I discovered I was in love with Neville Longbottom.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! What did you think of THAT? **_

_**Next chapter – TROUBLE! (AND NOT JUST THE DA GETTING CAUGHT!)**_


	12. Caught

_**Read and review!**_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Suddenly, a rumble was heard throughout the room. The glass chandelier shook above us. Patronuses dimmed and faded. There was another boom, and another. Each one grew louder. Nigel Wespurt slowly walked toward the wall of mirrors, Harry following close behind him.

I looked up at Neville, who looked back at me with worry. _Something's very wrong._ Then, without warning, the mirrors cracked and fell to the ground, shattering loudly. There was a stone wall behind them, and in the wall, there was a hole. As Harry and Nigel got closer to the hole, I heard the sound of a woman speaking. My heart sunk as I recognized it. _Oh, no! How did Umbridge find out?_

Harry then grabbed Nigel and ran back towards us. I barely had enough time to feel confused when all of a sudden, the wall exploded. Everyone ducked as chunks of rock came flying towards us. Neville ducked over me to shield me from the debris.

Once the smoke cleared a bit, we straightened up. The hole in the wall was now the size of a large doorway. Umbridge was leering in at us, and behind her was her Inquisitorial Squad, which consisted entirely of Slytherins that were out to get us. Just then, Malfoy joined the group. He had a grip on Cho Chang; she had a horribly guilty look on her face. I felt my legs tighten with the fight-or-flight impulse.

"Get them," Umbridge snapped. But before any Squad members could take a step, Harry raised his wand.

"_**Run!**_" He sent a Reductor curse at the wall, and blew a second hole next to the previous one. Immediately, we all ran at it. However, the Squad moved rather quickly. They started sending jinxes at the first students to leave the room. Harry ran at them head-on.

"Go!" Neville grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway. I could hear fast footsteps advancing behind us. Turning back, I saw two burly-looking Slytherin boys running at us. I pointed my wand.

"_Stupefy!_" One of them cried out and ducked behind a wall. _Damn! I missed by a hair!_ Just then, as we were rounding a corner, Neville and I ran straight into two more Squad members that happened to be Crabbe and Goyle. My stomach flipped.

"We've got you," Goyle said. I felt two sets of arms grab me from behind and wrestle my wand away. Crabbe latched onto Neville, who put up quite a struggle until Goyle snatched his wand.

We were dragged into the Great Hall where, to my utter horror, the rest of the DA members (with the exception of Harry and Cho) were standing. The Squad tossed us in and slammed the door behind us. Hermione ran towards us.

"Lacey, Neville! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, you?" She nodded. Neville stepped forward.

"Where's Harry?"

"Umbridge caught him. She's taken him and Cho to Dumbledore." My insides felt like someone was tugging them out of me.

"Well, I'll be over here writing my last will and testament." I stepped over to the wall and sat down against it. _What the bloody hell do we do now?_

About half an hour later, the doors opened, revealing Umbridge, Harry, Cho, and the Squad. After pushing the two students in, Umbridge stepped forward and addressed us. Surprisingly, she was using that fake sweet voice of hers.

"Dumbledore resisted arrest and has left the grounds." I gasped. Murmurs were heard throughout the room. "Since Hogwarts is without a headmaster, I will be filling the position." My heart sunk. "And with that said, due to the utter lack of obedience on your parts, you will all be serving detention in here with me for the next month, starting tomorrow night. And if you attempt to skip, it will add another month for all of you." She giggled; I felt like throwing up. "Now off to bed. All of you."

After the Squad members reluctantly gave us back our wands, we all made our way back to our respective dormitories. Nobody even bothered to stay up and talk in the common room. After all, what was there to talk about?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Detention the next day was soul-crushing. Once we got to the Great hall, Umbridge gave us each a parchment and a quill. The instant I saw it, I knew what was coming.

"Now," she began, "I want all of you to write, 'I must not break rules.' Do it for as many times as it takes for you to...get the message." She chuckled softly and sat in a chair that oversaw the whole room. I looked down at my quill, and then at my hand. For a split second, I considered writing, "Umbridge eats toad eggs," but I knew that it would result in everyone getting more detention.

Very slowly, I lowered my quill to the paper. _I must not break rules, I must not break rules, I must not break rules..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time we finally got out, it was past midnight. I immediately ran upstairs to my bed and sat down. Holding onto my aching and bleeding hand, the tears fell. I suppressed the urge to wretch as I stared down at the words that were carved into my skin._ The scar probably won't ever fade_.

Belle came over to me and looked into my eyes. She then lowered her nose to my injured hand and started licking it. My first impulse was to pull away, but as soon as she started, the pain started to fade a bit. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Oh, Belle. What would I ever do without you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The detentions got worse over the next few days. Our hands were constantly throbbing. Luckily, the other professors went easy on us...with the exception of Snape, of course.

During a free period, Neville and I were walking down one of the larger hallways with Belle. It was quite rare that anyone would ever go down that way, which is why we were there.

"This is really starting to bother me," I muttered. "That woman is turning into a tyrant." Neville nodded.

"Yeah. And with Dumbledore gone, who knows what could happen?"

I looked down at Belle, who was still a cat, and picked her up. I patted her head and whispered in her ear. An instant later, she was a dog. Neville looked at me fearfully.

"Lacey, what if someone sees?" I looked around.

"There's nobody here. Besides, I've been feeling a constant need to break rules lately." He smiled at me as we sat against the wall. I rubbed Belle's ears, and she breathed contently.

"It would've been really neat if we had gotten to do some fighting," Neville said.

"Yeah. It's better than sitting around and feeling useless all the time." He nodded.

"That's exactly how I've been feeling lately. Useless." I looked at him. "Well, then again, I've always felt like that. And it's true anyways."

"No, it's not. Under the right circumstances, anyone can be a great fighter." Neville looked at me and smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He leaned back against the stone wall. I looked at Belle, who stared into my eyes knowingly. _Oh God, I hope I'm not blushing._ Spending time with Neville had been one of the few things that comforted me since we were discovered...or rather, since we met. However, there was still one problem – I didn't know where he stood. _Should I tell him? Oh goodness, no. If he doesn't feel the same way back, he'll run screaming and never speak to me again! But how will I ever know how he feels?_

"We should probably get back," Neville said, getting up. "It's almost time for Transfiguration." I nodded and turned Belle back into a cat. After I got up, we turned back around and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room so I could put Belle back. However, before we could get there, we crossed paths with the last person we wanted to see.

"Miss Ravensdale." I forced myself to not scowl.

"Hello, Professor Umbridge." She smiled.

"May I have a quick word with you, dear?" I nodded most reluctantly.

"Alright. Just let me run and put my cat back in my room, and I'll be right back." But she shook her head.

"Oh, no. Bring the cat in with you, dear." I suddenly remembered how much she loved cats, and suppressed the desire to roll my eyes.

"Um...okay." Umbridge opened the door to her office and beckoned me in. I turned to Neville.

"I'll see you at lunch." He shook his head.

"I'll wait for you here," he whispered. I smiled before walking into the room as Umbridge shut the door behind me. She didn't even bother to lead me into her office. Instead, she simply stood a few yards away from me.

"So, dear, I actually wanted to have a little chat with you about this lovely animal of yours." I nodded, impulsively tightening my grip on Belle. "What is her name?"

"Belle. I named her after my sister." Her grin widened.

"Oh, that's lovely." It was silent for a moment. "Tell me, does she know any...tricks?" I was becoming very confused.

"Uh, yeah, a few. Do you want to see?" Umbridge shook her head.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. Why don't you tell me what she can to?"

"Well," I said, thinking of the everyday tricks that I taught her. "She can sit and roll over. Let's see...she can also-"

"Change her form?" My breath caught in my throat as my blood turned cold.

"What?" Umbridge was still smiling, but she sounded a bit more serious.

"Can she turn into other animals, like...a cat?" I tried to keep my face neutral, but my heart was pounding rapidly.

"What d'you mean, professor? Why would she change into a cat? She already _is_ a cat." Her face didn't change.

"Is she?" She slowly started to circle me. I couldn't help but hold onto Belle even tighter. "That's not what I hear, young lady. That's not what I hear at all." My dread grew stronger as I still held onto my confused demeanor.

"I don't know what you're-"

"_Accio!_" I felt Belle being wrenched out of my arms by an invisible force and go flying behind me. Turning, I saw a very evil-looking Malfoy holding onto Belle.

"What do you want?" He strolled towards me, Belle squirming in his grasp.

"Oh, quit playing the innocent schoolgirl, Ravensdale," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go ahead and tell our headmistress that this thing is actually a dog that disguises itself as a cat?" My heart nearly stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy here claims to have seen you and Mr. Longbottom in a hallway with this creature," said Umbridge. "He said that you changed her form back and forth." I glared at Malfoy. _He saw us?_ Malfoy walked over and handed Belle to the grinning woman. She took her wand out, and my hand dove into my pocket and grasped mine.

"What are you going to do to her?" She giggled again.

"I'm going to see what her true form is." With that, she uttered a spell that I'd never heard of. Instantly, with a loud unfamiliar buzzing noise, Belle was a pug again. My eyes widened. Disgusted, Umbridge dropped my dog onto the floor and wiped the front of her pink cardigan with her hand. Belle jumped back into my arms as the professor advanced on me.

"You have been bringing a dog to Hogwarts since your first year," she said, looking at Belle with revulsion. "Surely you know that dogs are not allowed here." I opened my mouth to protest, but I heard a voice behind me.

"What is going on here?" It was Professor McGonagall. Neville was behind her. "Mr. Longbottom has told me that you were talking to Miss Ravensdale about something, but they're both needed in my class at the moment."

"Minerva, I'm merely dealing with an utter disgrace to this school's rules." McGonagall looked at me, and when she saw Belle, her eyes widened a bit.

"Miss Ravensdale, where did you get that dog?" Before I could answer, Malfoy spoke up.

"She's had it all year, professor. It's been disguised as a cat." I looked at Neville, and he looked back at me with sorrow. McGonagall looked down at me with a mix of regret and seriousness.

"Well, dear, I'm afraid that dog must go. I'll send her back to your parents tonight." Tears were filling my eyes, but I reluctantly nodded.

"_Hem hem._" McGonagall slowly turned to look at Umbridge. "Pardon me, but as headmistress, it's my job to decide what to do about this." I glared at her, and she looked back at me with a wide smile. "Well, first things first." She pointed her wand at Belle again and uttered another unknown spell. "There. She's no longer able to transform into a cat." My heart dropped. "So, what I'm going to do is send that beast to...America."

"_What?_" I couldn't stop myself.

"She will be put into a Muggle community, far away from here. It's only fitting. That way, it won't be possible for you to run off looking for her." The tears I had been holding back finally spilled over.

"Dolores, that's completely despicable," McGonagall said. I spoke in a shaky voice.

"But...no! You can't do that!"

"In fact, I can." I took a step forward and begged.

"Please! Just send her back to my parents! I'll never bring her here again. Just send her to them. You don't have to send her to America; I'd never see her again!" I nearly attacked her when she giggled again.

"Oh, but my sweet girl. Don't you see? If I merely sent her back to your home, it wouldn't be a punishment at all. When I send her to America, you will learn a very valuable and important lesson that will benefit you later on in your life. It will mold you into an obedient young lady." At that moment, I hated the professor. "Mr. Malfoy, go and tell Mr. Filch to find a transportable cage for this thing's journey tonight." Neville stepped forward.

"Professor McGonagall, can't we do something?" McGonagall looked like she would love nothing more than to slit Umbridge's throat.

"I'll try. Mr. Longbottom, go and tell the class that they are dismissed." Neville ran out of the room just as Filch walked in, followed by a few members of the Squad.

"How's this one, ma'am?" He was holding a cage that was barely bigger than Belle. It looked old, and it was rusty all over. Belle squirmed in my arms.

"Filch, put that thing away," McGonagall said. Umbridge stepped forward.

"Professor, are you aware that what you are doing is bordering on a direct order from the Minister?" McGonagall faced Umbridge and spoke with contempt.

"Did the Minister order this child's pet to be sent halfway around the world?"

"He ordered all staff members to obey me, and that is what you shall do. Mr. Filch, open the cage." Fear filled me.

"Wait! Just let me-" Filch reached towards Belle, but I ducked away. However, I didn't see Malfoy behind me. He grabbed Belle by the scruff of her neck and yanked her out of my arms. She yelped at his brutality as he shoved her into the cage. "Stop hurting her!" Filch snapped a thick lock onto the cage. Belle was looking at me from inside. It was as if she was trying to memorize what I looked like.

"Go ahead and send her out," said Umbridge. Filch went out the door, gripping Belle's cage. I could hear her barking. I tried to run after them, but several members of the Squad stepped in front of me and blocked the door. I threw myself against them, but they wouldn't move.

"Miss Ravensdale..." I vaguely felt McGonagall's hand on my shoulder, trying to soothe me, but I wasn't aware of anything, except for getting my dog back. Finally, I was able to break through. Running into the hallway, I saw that Filch was already nearing the corner. I'd never be able to catch up. I also saw Neville, who was standing in front of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, and the rest of the Transfiguration class.

I started to run after the fading figure, but I collapsed on the ground, exhausted with grief and fury. As Belle disappeared around the corner, I could still hear her mournful barks.

"_No!_" I screamed. "**Please don't take her! ** _**I didn't even say good-bye!**_" McGonagall told all of the students to clear the area, but Neville and Harry stayed behind. I heard Umbridge dismiss the Squad (Malfoy was still standing nearby) and walk over to stop a few feet away from me.

"It may seem harsh, dear." I slowly looked up at her. "But you know as well as I do...you deserve to be punished." She smiled sweetly, and I gave her a glare that could kill. With that, she turned and went back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Harry stepped forward and helped me up. Sobs were wracking my body as Neville rubbed my shoulder. _Belle...my Belle...I'll never see her again!_ I heard another set of footsteps stop a few feet away.

"Too bad," Malfoy said, leering at me. "Now you've got nobody to lick your lonely little tears away at night."

I snapped. Crying out in fury, I lunged at Malfoy. Before I could reach him, Neville grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I struggled with all my might, but he overpowered me and wrapped his arms around mine. He pulled me around and embraced me tightly as I cried into his chest.

"Careful, Longbottom. 'Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each-'"

"**Sod off, Malfoy,**" Neville growled. I had never heard him sound so fierce than at that moment. Nevertheless, I heard Malfoy's steps fade away into the distance.

"Will you be alright?" I heard Harry ask.

"I've got her," said Neville. As Harry's footsteps slowly went away, I fell back into despair. It was as if something had been ripped out of me.

"Lacey," Neville whispered, "I'm sorry. Shh, it's alright. Shh-shh-shh." But it wasn't alright. As I sobbed in anguish, I truly felt that it would never be alright again.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	13. That's What I Like To Hear

_**Here I am again. Let me know how you like it!**_

**kmacc- I'm really glad that you like this! And I'm SOOO sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry...okay, I did ;) But not to worry, my dear. Let's just say...if you think you've seen the last of Belle, you're _gravely_ mistaken. Thanks again!**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

I felt so numb for a while after Belle was taken. Without her, I was afraid to go to sleep. Needless to say, my nightmares got nastier.

I got an extra two months worth of detentions for hiding my secret for that long. Every Saturday and Sunday night, my hand got more and more swollen. _"I must not break rules"_ seemed to glow a malevolent red on my skin.

Neville, Harry, Parvati, and a few others in our house tried their best to console me, but it was nearly impossible to feel happy.

On the last night of my punishment, I left Umbridge's office feeling particularly hopeless. Walking down the hallway, I came across the entry to the courtyard. The night sky was void of stars, but the moon shined brightly behind some clouds. I looked up at the sky, searching for an answer. _Please, God. Is this how things are going to stay?_

Then, a small hole seemed to open up in the clouds. A stream of moonlight shined down upon me and forced me to blink momentarily. I opened my eyes again and stared at the sky.

"Hey, Lace."

I didn't have to guess who it was when I felt two people standing on either side of me. I looked away from the light.

"What're you two doing here?" I asked Fred and George.

"Looking for you," George said.

"We wanted to make sure that Umbridge didn't kill you," spoke Fred with a small chuckle. I smiled.

"Well, she didn't." Both twins took hold of my arms and started leading me down the hallway, as if they were escorting me to a formal event.

"Listen, Lace," stated Fred, "it's a bloody bummer what happened to Belle."

"Yeah," said George. "That was extreme."

"But you can't let that toad destroy you."

"You'd just be giving her what she wants." My head jerked up at this.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" We stopped walking as the twins looked at each other.

"Oh, don't worry. Just leave everything to us." I knew the smirks on their faces all too well.

"What're you guys going to do?" Fred grinned wider.

"Let's just say that pretty soon, things will be as bright as the Fourth of July." With that, they both let me go and sauntered around a corner and out of sight. My hand still hurt like hell, but for the first time in months, I felt slightly uplifted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Deep breaths, Lacey. You've got this._

After so many months, the time had come to take our O.W.L. exams. The Transfiguration tests were unbelievably difficult, and I didn't even expect to pass the one for Potions.

Umbridge was overseeing our Charms Theory exam in the Great Hall. Usually, I wouldn't have too much trouble writing about charms, but the fact that she was watching us gave me the creeps. _If only she would just stop __**leering**__ at us..._

Suddenly, a rumble radiated through the room. Everyone stopped writing and looked at each other. Seamus, who was at the desk next to mine, looked at me and mouthed, _"What was that?"_

The professor looked strictly disturbed. Just then, another rumble was heard. It was louder than the last one. Looking very put out, Umbridge started down the center aisle and walked towards the door. We all watched as she opened it and went outside.

Not even a moment later, a loud buzzing was heard. Two reddish blurs zoomed over her head and into the room. I smiled as I realized what they were. Fred and George had gotten two broomsticks and were showering the whole room with fireworks.

Small glittering bursts of light danced around me, Neville, Harry, Dean, and several of my other friends that were nearby. Looking over, I saw Goyle, Crabbe, and other Slytherins being chased by angry-looking light shapes. Then, I looked in front of me to see the tiny firework take the form of a dog. I laughed as it danced around me and disappeared with a small crack.

Umbridge was aghast. Just then, one of the twins threw what looked like a stick of dynamite into the air, and it exploded. Several red and orange fireworks joined together to create the head of a dragon. Nearly everyone in the room laughed as it charged at the professor, who had turned and was running for the door. It finally overcame her and exploded on the ground, covering the woman in soot.

After every single educational decree had crashed loudly to the ground at Umbridge's feet, we all burst into applause as the twins flew outside. I ran next to Neville as we joined the parade that led out to the courtyard. In the sky above us, the fireworks had merged to form a giant orange "W."

"This is wicked!" Neville shouted over all the cheering. Nodding, I laughed out loud.

"It's the best thing I've seen all year!"

Then, Professor Flitwick stepped in front of the crowd.

"Alright, children! Settle down now!" I smiled when I realized that he was trying very hard to hold back laughter. "Go back inside, you've still got tests to finish. Simmer down."

Very slowly, the crowd started making its way back into the castle. However, they were all laughing so hard. I'm not ashamed to say that I was one of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A lot of people were overheated by the excitement, and went to change into Muggle clothes. As soon as I was changed, I ran back into Neville in the common room. It was too crowded in there, so we left. The moment we were in the hallway, we both burst out laughing.

"Merlin! That was bloody amazing!" I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"God, I can't believe they..." But as we got closer to an empty hallway, Neville looked past me with a worried look on his face. "What is it?" I turned around. Flashes of light were coming from around the corner of the hall.

Instinctively, we both drew our wands and approached the lights. I raised mine and stepped around the corner.

"Ginny!"

I was just in time to see Malfoy cast a spell at Ginny, sending her wand flying into another Slytherin's hand. Neville came up behind me and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ Unfortunately, Malfoy was able to dodge it.

"Ah, come to her rescue?" It was my turn for a go at him.

"_Stupefy!"_ The wall next to him cracked as my spell hit it. I was just about to try again when I felt my wand ripped from my hand. I turned to see it land in the grasp of Pansy Parkinson, another member of Malfoy's group. My heart sunk. She smirked at me.

"Tough luck, Ravensdale."

Just then, I heard Neville grunt angrily. I turned to see a burly Squad member holding him in a headlock. Malfoy looked at him, then back at me.

"So pathetic."

He grabbed hold of Neville, while Pansy pinned my arm behind my back. I hissed in pain. However, when Ginny stomped on the toe of the Slytherin boy who was holding her, it was hard to restrain a smile.

The Squad proceeded to drag us to Umbridge's office. I was a bit shocked to see Hermione, Ron, and Luna in there, restrained by Crabbe, Goyle, and others. Harry was in the wooden chair in front of Umbridge.

"Caught these two trying to help the Weasley girl," Malfoy snapped. He dragged Neville next to Hermione, while Pansy took me over next to Luna. There was a piercing silence as the professor leaned down to face Harry.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Harry shook his head.

"No." No sooner had he said that did Umbridge's hand lash out and slap his face. I gasped involuntarily.

"_Liar,_" she hissed. Just then, Snape appeared in them doorway. Eyeing us momentarily, he spoke.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" She sat up immediately.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang." My heart burned with rage. _She's been using a forbidden truth potion?_ "Unless you wish to poison him—and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did—I cannot help you." He slowly turned to leave, but Harry spoke up.

"He's got Padfoot!" Snape froze. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." I was confused.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" He slowly turned around.

"No idea," he said very innocently. With that, he left. Umbridge took a breath and turned to her desk.

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with...no alternative." I felt my insides sink. _Uh-oh. This is going to turn __**very**__ ugly __**very**__ fast._

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." The moment I heard that, I tried to struggle, but Pansy jabbed her wand into my back.

"You can't do that," I snapped at the professor.

"I _**assure**_ you," she said dangerously, "I can, Miss Ravensdale."

"That's illegal," Hermione said, her voice trembling. Umbridge took a photo of the Minister and set it face-down on her desk.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." When she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry, I knew she wasn't kidding. He knew that, as well. As she opened her mouth to say those evil words, I closed my eyes.

"_**Tell her, Harry!**_" I opened them again as Hermione tried to step forward. Without moving her wand, the professor looked at her.

"Tell me _what?_" Hermione looked anguished.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will."

"Where **what** is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." At this, Umbridge seemed ecstatic.

"Lead me to it." Hermione's eyes widened.

"But..."

"You heard me, Miss Granger. Potter, you come along as well." Harry tentatively got up and looked at Hermione inquisitively. "I knew it. I knew he was plotting something!" She turned to Malfoy. "You look after the rest of them until my return." With that, she led Hermione and Harry out of the room with her wand pointed at their backs.

It was surprisingly silent for a while. I had to suppress the urge to whistle several times. Then, Ron stuck his hand in his pocket. Goyle drew his wand.

"What're you doing?" he demanded. Slowly, Ron pulled out a white box.

"I'm a bit hungry. It's just some sweets." He went to open the box, but Malfoy let go of Neville and snatched it away.

"Oh, bugger off." Opening the box, he took out one of the multi-colored candies. My eyes widened as I recognized Fred and George's trick chews. I didn't say a word, though. Malfoy ate one and held the box out to Pansy, who took one gleefully. Goyle then stepped forward, followed by Crabbe and the rest of the Squad. "Must've stolen these, Weasley. No way could you afford-"

Suddenly, Malfoy lurched forward. I took a large step back as he wretched all over Umbridge's desk. An instant later, I had to step aside as Pansy threw up on the floor. One by one, every Slytherin in the room was puking all over the place. I was a bit paralyzed with disgust, but then I felt someone tug on my arm and press my wand into my hand.

"Lacey, come on! Now's our chance!" Taking one last glance at the scene, I let Neville drag me out of the room as we all started jogging down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About a half hour later, we caught up with Hermione and Harry. We ran down the Covered Bridge, and they were running right at us.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione panted as we came to a halt in front of each other.

"Puking Pastilles," replied Ginny. "It wasn't pretty." Ron stepped forward and spoke with pride.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets." He handed them their wands. "They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Hermione looked at him with admiration.

"That was clever, Ron." He smiled.

"Has been known to happen."

"It was brilliant," Neville said. I nodded and chuckled.

"One of my happiest memories." Everyone laughed at that.

"So," Neville continued, "how are we getting to London?" Harry frowned suddenly.

"Look," he began, "it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." He walked past us and started back down the bridge. I felt a hint of anger at this. _He's not the only one involved with this! _Frowning, Neville spoke up.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Stopping in his tracks, Harry turned back to us.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate," said Ron. Harry seemed to ponder this for a while before speaking again.

"So how are we getting to London?" I smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." A small grin appeared on Harry's face. Suddenly, Luna's breezy voice spoke.

"We fly, of course." I noticed the smile on her face, and a rush of adrenaline ran through me. _Now we're talking._

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Oh, boy! You all know what's coming up next! **_


	14. First Battle

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

**CHSShortie- I'm glad you like it, thanks so much!**

**Swimmergirl101- Thanks so much, I'm really glad you enjoy it! And I greatly appreciated your advice ;) Aaaaand as far as your questions go...you were right when you guessed that I couldn't tell you yet, but I'll tell you this: both of them will be answered in the final story (so I'll update AS FAST AS I CAN!). I'll definitely let you know as soon as this is posted. Thanks again a TON! =D**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Before I could process the situation much further, we had gone to the Forbidden Forrest and located seven of the thestrals that pulled the school carriages.

"It's alright," Luna said to me in a dreamy voice. "It won't hurt you." Hesitantly, I pulled myself onto the back of the creature, which made a horse-like noise as I settled. Once everyone was on, Harry tried to speak to his thestral.

"Can you take us to London?" No sooner had he asked that question did the animal take off. A second later, the rest of us were lifted away from the ground with a mighty jolt. Holding onto the neck of my thestral for dear life, I summoned the courage to look down. I could barely see Hogwarts anymore, and the Black Lake looked like a puddle.

"I'm going to be sick," I said to myself.

Despite the terror of being a thousand feet above the ground, I was fascinated and entranced by the many different scenes that flew past my eyes as we traveled. There were small towns, masses of trees, and once it became dark, the lights that glowed throughout London were a sight to see.

We eventually made it to a flat lot behind a large building. As soon as he was off his thestral, Harry ran over to a red phone booth. I followed him.

"What're you doing?"

"This is the entrance to the Ministry." I was confused, but as everyone else came up behind me, I could only be swept into the tiny compartment. It was unpleasantly crowded.

"Ron, get off my foot!" squealed Ginny as she squirmed.

"Oi, I can't really help it!"

"Shh!"

The booth suddenly started to move downwards. The bricks seemed to be going up, and then they disappeared. My eyes widened as I gasped. We were being lowered into an enormous arena-like area. There was a small thud as the booth touched the ground and the door opened. Everyone was very eager to get out.

There were Floo outlets on every side of the room. An enormous canvas of Fudge hung from the wall, and in front of us, there was a beautiful fountain with several gold statues. I would've taken it in longer, but Harry suddenly spoke.

"This way. Let's go!"

We started running down the long hall until we reached an elevator. Thankfully, it was a bit larger than the phone booth. Harry pressed a button, and it started moving. After a few moments, we came to a halt and the doors opened.

"_Department of Mysteries,_" a feminine virtual voice said. Slowly we left the elevator and started down a dark hallway. Everything was black around us. Suddenly, we came to a large door.

"This is it," Harry said. I gulped. The door opened and we went in.

I had to hold back a gasp. The room was enormous, even bigger than the Great Hall. It was very dark, with the exception of our _Lumos _charms, and of the countless luminous globes that were on the shelves around us. I looked at the one closest to me. The bright blue smoke inside of it was twisting into all sorts of shapes...

"Lacey." I looked back at Neville and nodded. We all followed Harry as he continued down the pathway. Then, he stopped next to row 95.

"He should be here," he said. My heart started pounding. _But...why isn't he? Unless..._

"Harry." Everyone turned to Neville, who was staring at one of the orbs. "It's got your name on it." Walking over, Harry hesitantly took hold of it. After a few moments, we all heard it speak.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...for neither can live while the other survives..."_

I was confused. _What does it mean?_ Then, something moved in the distance.

"Harry!" Hermione said. In a flash, Harry was in front of us as we held our wands at the ready. At this moment, I started to fear for our lives. _Mum...Dad..._

A dark figure with a metal mask was slowly walking towards us. Chills ran through me as I realized that it was a Death Eater. Harry was the one who spoke first.

"Where's Sirius?" An unpleasantly familiar voice answered from behind the mask.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams..." He used his wand to magically remove his mask, revealing the confidently smug face of Lucius Malfoy. "...and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord _wanted_ you to see." My heart sunk. "Now, hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

Just then, a female cackle echoed through the room. Next to me, I felt Neville become fiercely tense.

"He knows how to play!" A woman walked up from behind Lucius. My blood suddenly heated when I saw who she was. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Itty...bitty...baby...Potter." Neville stepped forward.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." I could hear the loathing in his voice. Bellatrix looked at him almost gleefully.

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?" I nearly said something at that remark, but Neville was quicker.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" He raised his wand menacingly. Harry put out a hand to stop him, I grabbed his other arm, and Bellatrix raised her own wand in a flash. Slowly, Lucius raised his arms and spoke gently.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Reluctantly, Neville lowered his hand. His face was full of pure hatred. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"You dare speak his name?" She suddenly sported a look of pure rage. "**You filthy half-blood!**"

"It's all right," Lucius said. "He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really." Just then, I saw something from the corner of my eye. To my left, three Death Eaters were slowly coming towards us. As I looked around, I saw that they were coming down every pathway. We all raised our wands and pointed at a specific target, ready to send a curse at any moment. Lucius and Bellatrix started walking in our direction as Lucius spoke to Harry.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" He stopped a little more than a yard from us. "All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

By this time, we were completely surrounded. I knew what Harry was planning, so I held my wand at the ready.

"I've waited fourteen years," said Harry.

"I know," Lucius replied with mock sympathy.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. **Now!**"

With that, we all cast our spells.

"_**Stupefy!**_" Several of them blocked us, while others Disapparated. As soon as the way was clear, we all turned around and took off. As we rounded a corner, Lucius was suddenly in front of us, a hand outstretched. At this point, we all went in different directions.

I ran with all my might down one aisle, and then crossed into another one. Suddenly, a figure with a black metal mask appeared and grabbed me by my arm. Struggling furiously, I kneed him in the groin. After he let go, I took the chance.

"_Stupefy!_" He stumbled back from the force of my spell, and I took off again, felling a rush of triumph. Not too long afterwards, I barely managed to dodge a curse sent by another one. Ducking behind a shelf, I waited a moment before jumping out and aiming at the shelf behind him.

"_Reducto!_" The shelf half-exploded and the man Disapparated again. Once more, I ran down the hallway, only to run into a whole group of people. When I saw that they were my friends, I breathed in relief.

Then, a Death Eater was spotted further down the aisle that we were in. Ginny raised her wand and aimed.

"_Reducto!_" There was an explosion where the Death Eater was. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind as the shelves started to fall, knocking each other over like dominos. Luna stared at the resulting light, but Neville grabbed her arm as we started to run.

"Get back to the door!" We ran as we had never run before as the sound of shattering glass drew nearer. Finally, we reached the door. As I ran out, I suddenly found myself falling. Then, just as we were about to hit the ground, we stopped about a foot above it before coming down with a crash.

"Department of Mysteries," said Ron as we got up. "They got that bit right, didn't they?" As I brushed myself off, I suddenly noticed a strange archway on top of the stone in the middle of the room. There was a cloud-like curtain inside of it. I vaguely heard the others talking, but I was distracted by what I was hearing from the curtain.

They were like wisps of air that had voices in them. They were comforting, in a way. For a split second, I thought I heard Arabella calling me...

"Get behind me!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Harry's voice. We obliged and raised our wands. Sure enough, black clouds were coming towards us.

_This isn't over. Not by a long shot._

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**I'll update again ASAP! Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed, but I really wanted to give you guys another chapter. My Dad's unplugging the computer today and taking it in to get looked at. However, I should have it back in about 2 or 3 days (definitely no longer than a week).**_

_**Until then, ta-ta. =)**_


	15. Shock

_**Yaaaaay, my computer's back! **_

**CHSShortie- Haha, sorry! That's one of my favorites, too ;D**

**hufflepuff9832- Thanks so much! =)**

**Skyler1510- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

I was suddenly knocked to the cold stone beneath me. A second later, a cold hand grasped me by the arm and whisked me into the air. I tried to wrench out of their grip, but they wouldn't let go.

Then, we stopped. I was standing right by the edge of the rocks. Behind me, a massive Death Eater had a grip on my neck and was pressing his wand to my chest. Looking around, I saw that everyone else, with the exception of Harry, was also being held hostage. Next to me, Bellatrix was holding onto Neville, which made my skin crawl. Harry looked helplessly at all of us, still hanging onto the orb. Lucius strode towards him and chuckled.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?"

I glared at him, struggling briefly against my captor. He stilled me with a growl and a jab of his wand.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter," Lucius continued. "Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

My eyes widened. _Sure, I don't want us to die, but..._

"Harry, they'll kill us anyway!" I said as quickly as I could.

"Shut up!" The Death Eater holding me jabbed his wand harshly against my throat. I winced at the pain. Glancing around one more time, Harry slowly began to extend the hand that held the prophecy. Just then, Neville spoke.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Bellatrix tapped her wand against his neck and shushed him. I glanced over at him, trying to catch his eye. _If we're going to die here, I want to let him know...somehow..._

I felt tears fill my eyes as Harry handed Lucius the prophecy. He raised it above his head and closed his eyes. I then closed my eyes. _Dad, Mum, I love you. And Neville..._

Through my eyelids, there was a bright light. _Was that it? Am I dead now? That wasn't so horrible..._ I hesitantly opened my eyes, but I wasn't surrounded by clouds like I thought I would be. I suddenly realized that there was someone else standing by Harry and Lucius. It was Sirius Black.

"Get away from my godson."

He reared back and punched the Death Eater right in the face, sending him rolling down the stones. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, a white cloud appeared and started rapidly circling the room. It nearly drowned out the sound of glass breaking. It zoomed by Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, causing their Death Eaters to be thrown back. Bellatrix merely hopped into the air and surrounded herself with black smoke. My Death Eater stumbled, but kept a fierce grip on me. At this point, I started to struggle. In the middle of the cobbles, the white cloud dispersed, revealing Tonks. Then, more white clouds appeared and faded. I barely had time to recognize Alastor, Remus, and Kingsley when a massive cloud suddenly landed on either side of me.

"What the—" My captor was cut off as his hands were wrenched from me. I heard the sound of someone being kicked, followed by the Death Eater's moan of pain. My heart jumped gleefully when I heard a feminine but fierce voice.

"Don't touch my daughter, you bastard." I turned to face Mum, with Dad right beside her.

"Mum! Dad!"

We had barely thrown our arms around each other when a rock exploded a few feet from us, spraying slivers all around. Dad shielded me and Mum with his arms. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and looked down into the pathway below.

"Tonks, take her!" I looked down and saw Ginny, Luna, and Tonks running towards us. Shaking my head, I looked at my parents.

"No! I—" But Dad was already pushing me towards the Auror's outstretched hands. Mum patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, love!" she shouted over the noise. "We'll be fine!" I hopped down, and Tonks helped me to the floor. We ran a few more feet until we reached some more rocks. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were there, crouched behind the stones. Tonks quickly led the two fourth-years behind two rocks before coming back to me. She pushed me towards a larger boulder near the top of the ditch.

"Stay here, you'll be alright!" she shouted at us before going back up to join the battle.

After a few moments of sharing nervous glances with my friends, I peeked out from behind my boulder. Harry and Sirius were dueling with Lucius and another Death Eater in front of the archway. Mum and Dad were fighting off two more; Kingsley and Tonks were trying to bring down Bellatrix, and Alastor was fighting on the other side of the ditch.

Just then, Harry sent a spell at Lucius's companion, sending him flying. Sirius then sent a few more curses at Lucius, and he soon was thrown backwards as well. I smiled to myself, but it was short-lived.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Having reformed on a nearby rock, Bellatrix had sent the curse at Sirius. Horror filled me as I realized that Sirius had been hit. All noise seemed to fade away as he floated backwards and disappeared behind the curtain in the archway. Instantly, Harry made to run at the curtain, but Remus grabbed him from behind.

Harry screamed. There are no words to describe the complete and utter anguish of that horrible sound. My heart felt as if it would burst from the pain. I vainly covered my ears to block out the sound as I remembered my sister. In that one memory I had of her, the feelings that radiated from Harry were the same feelings that I experienced that night.

Bellatrix then went through a door and disappeared. After a great amount of struggling, Harry broke Remus's hold and ran after the woman who murdered his godfather. Remus looked anguished, but was interrupted when a Death Eater sent a curse at him, forcing him to reengage in battle.

There were only five or six more Death Eaters still standing, but they were putting up a hell of a fight. Just then, I was filled with panic when I saw my father fighting someone on the other side of the room. Mum was a few yards away from him, glancing towards him but still concentrating on her foe.

Dad stumbled backwards and fell onto the stone, and his opponent stared down at him, wand at the ready. I gripped my own wand and reared on my feet slightly. The Death Eater chuckled as he looked at my dad.

"That's right. Stay down there in the dirt like the filthy Mudblood you are."

At this, I reached my boiling point. I jumped out from behind my boulder and started up the cobbles.

"Lacey, stop!" Neville shouted, but he wasn't close enough to reach me. Ignoring his plea, I reached the top and started running at them, dodging a spell.

"Lacey!" Tonks shouted as I passed her. "Get _back_—" She was cut off as she blocked her opponent's attack. I was halfway there when Dad saw me. His eyes widened in horror.

"Lacey, **no!**" His opponent suddenly turned on me and raised his wand. No sooner had I raised mine did he suddenly topple over. I looked over and saw Mum, her wand raised. She looked at me and smiled.

When I looked at her then, it was different. At home, she was like the quintessential mother who took care of the house and her family. Now, with her tattered clothes and various cuts and bruises, she looked like a warrior...a _protector_.

Suddenly, there was a blue flash of lightening. Mum gasped and her smile faded; her eyelids widened momentarily before drooping. I looked behind her to see that her original opponent had his wand pointed at my mother's back. Looking at Mum again, I gasped, and my heart nearly stopped.

Her left sleeve was completely soaked in her blood, and another red stain was rapidly spreading across her entire torso. Her eyes closed as she sunk to her knees and fell over onto her side.

"_**Mum!**_"

I ran at her, but Dad was faster. He caught me and pushed me back down into the ditch.

"Don't you **dare** come back up here!" he shouted at me, the pain evident in his voice. "I'm not losing you, too!" I shook my head as he turned back around. _We're not __**going**__ to lose her! We __**can't!**_

Reaching up to grab onto the stone, I started to climb back up. However, he turned around again; I could make out the tears running down his face. I had almost pulled myself the rest of the way up when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me backwards. I started thrashing violently.

"Hold onto her!" Dad shouted at my assailant before turning back to the body of my mother. Not even bothering to hold back my tears, I continued to resist. My captor suddenly pulled me around to face him. It was Alastor.

"What'd you think you're _doing?_" he yelled at me, shaking my shoulders slightly. He started to drag me away from the scene, but I fought against him.

"Let _go!_" No matter how hard I kicked, hit, or screamed, he wouldn't let go. Eventually, he caught my wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them in front of me. I went to kicked him again, but he used his free hand to grab my shoulder roughly.

"**Stop it!**" he screamed.

"_**She's my mother!**_" I shrieked back at him.

"_**Listen to me!**_ D'you think she'd want you to get yourself killed?"

I was just about to shout at him again in retaliation, but before I could, I was distracted by a strange light that filled the room. I looked over to locate the source, and when I found it, my heart felt like it would burst.

Dad was supporting Mum's limp body with one arm, casting spell after spell at the remaining Death Eaters. The look on his face was fiercer than I'd ever seen him before, but when I looked at him, I didn't feel afraid. Actually, a great sense of pride filled me. I remembered every time someone had insulted his blood status in front of me, and it all went away. _That's my father up there, downing all those men at once. __**My dad**__._

Moody's grip slackened a little bit as I reveled in the sight of my triumphant father. Then, Neville suddenly came around the corner.

"Lacey, come on!" he said, extending his hand towards me.

Moody nodded at Neville as he grasped my hand and pulled me with him towards the door, where the rest of our friends had ran out a few seconds earlier. Before we reached it, though, we came across Lucius Malfoy, magically bound to a rock and just coming to from the stunning curse. I stopped running for a moment and walked over to look down at him.

"See that?" I asked him, gesturing towards my dad, who was on the final remaining Death Eater. "See him bringing all your friends to their knees?" I leaned down towards him and looked right into his eyes. "He may be a Muggle-born, but he's a _billion_ times more of a **wizard** than _you_ could ever _**dream**_ of being." He glared at me as I smiled slightly and ran out the door with Neville.

As we ran through the dark corridor to catch up with the others, a wave of shock ran through me. _Sirius is dead. Mum's going to die, too, if she hasn't already..._ I stumbled slightly, overcome with all of it. Neville grasped my arms and spoke to me.

"Lacey, I'm so sorry, but we need to keep going." Seeing the look in his eyes triggered an adrenaline rush within me. I was suddenly able to walk on my own again as we caught up with the others. They were in the main corridor where the fountain was. I looked in the direction they were looking in, and my breath caught in my throat.

Harry was lying on the floor, surrounded by snow-like substance. He was twitching and moaning, like something was tearing at him from the inside. I was further shocked to see Professor Dumbledore kneeling over him. Then, Harry seemed to be focusing on some invisible form in front of him.

"You're the weak one...because you'll never know love or friendship...and I feel sorry for you."

Suddenly, he started moving around and groaning again. After a few moments, something seemed to leave him. The powder suddenly rose and formed some sort of barrier around him. A dark figure then formed inside of the barrier and stood above Harry. From what I could see, it was a man. He wore a black robe that only revealed his feet, his hands, and his bald head. However, the moment I saw his eyes, my blood froze.

It was Voldemort.

"You're a _fool,_ Harry Potter," he said to Harry, his voice laced with amusement. "And you will lose _everything_." Then, the Floo entrances started to light up. Cornelius Fudge appeared, followed by several others. Looking in our direction, he froze. He had gotten a glimpse of Voldemort, who promptly disappeared with a gust of wind.

"He's back," Fudge whispered.

I fainted.

**0ooooooooooooooo0**

_**Well, what'd you guys think? Be sure to let me know!**_

_**Just FYI, the next chapter will be the final one for this story. Then, on to the next! **_

_**See you then!**_


	16. Things Are Going To Be Different Now

_**We meet again.**_

_**So, this is the final chapter for this story. I'm looking forward to starting the next!**_

**_Coming Soon-_ Of Loss and Strength _(see my profile for a preview summary)_**

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

"...Lacey? Wake up."

I opened my eyes. Instantly, I was overwhelmed by white, and had to close them again. After a few moments, the brightness dimmed a bit, and I blinked.

The entire room was white. There weren't any windows, and there were people in white uniforms walking around. Looking down, I saw that I was in a bed. _Is this a...hospital bed?_ I looked up and saw Ron next to me.

"You alright, Lace?" It took me a moment to process his words, but I nodded.

"I think so. You?" He nodded. "Where's everyone else?"

"Hermione, Luna, Gin, and Neville are all fine. They're out in the lobby. The nurse said you're good to go, too."

"Wait...where are we, anyways?"

"St. Mungos." The instant he mentioned the hospital, I remembered something.

"Wait...Mum! Where's Mum?" I hopped out of the bed and swayed for a moment.

"Easy," Ron said, grabbing my wrist to support me. "She's a few rooms down the hall." I started running for the door. _God, please let her be alright!_

As I jogged down the hallway, I looked through the entrances of the rooms, checking to see where my mother was. Finally, I got a glimpse of a few people gathered around something. Upon entering the room, I stopped.

Remus, Alastor, and Tonks were gathered around a hospital bed. They turned to look at me as I got closer.

"Lacey," Tonks said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "How are you?" I didn't answer. I walked around them to look at the bed's occupant, and gasped.

Mum's eyes were closed. Almost her whole upper body was wrapped in bandages, and I could make out a red stain through them. I looked at the Aurors fearfully.

"Is she...?" Alastor shook his head.

"No. Hanging on by a thread, though." My heart sunk.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" He seemed reluctant to answer. Remus stepped forward hesitantly.

"The doctors haven't told us yet, but they said we'll have an answer soon." I looked back at Mum as new footsteps entered the room.

"Oh, Lacey!" Dad turned me around to face him and instantly pulled me into an embrace, which I returned in full. He pulled back to look me right in the eyes. "Listen to me. Going to the Department was a very foolish thing to do. Don't _**ever**_ put yourself in harm's way like that again." I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." The strictness in his eyes faded as he hugged me again.

"I thought I was going to lose you." We were interrupted by more footsteps. Looking up, I saw a doctor standing next to the others.

"Are you the family of Abigail Ravensdale?" We both nodded as the doctor eyed Tonks, Remus, and Moody curiously. "And...what about _you?_" Tonks smiled politely.

"We're friends."

"Oh. Well, you three should probably—"

"Let them stay," I said. "They don't have to be blood relatives to be our family." At this, Remus and Tonks smiled at me. Even Alastor couldn't hold back the smallest of grins.

"You had something to say, doctor?" Dad asked.

"Yes." He paused and took a breath, bracing myself for the worst. "She'll live." I let out the breath I'd been holding. "But there will be some complications." The spark of joy faded.

"What?"

"Well, you see, the curse ripped through her left arm and torso. It missed her heart, though. But there's significant nerve damage to her arm and upper spine. Since it was caused by dark magic, she'll definitely never be able to move that arm again. Her ability to walk properly should return in about six weeks or so, but I doubt she'll be able to turn her head." My eyes closed as I took this in.

"But she's not going to die?" He shook his head.

"No, dear. She'll have to stay in the hospital for about another month, but she's going to be fine." I looked at Dad, who smiled sadly at me. "Do you have any other questions?" Dad shook his head.

"No." The doctor turned to the other three.

"And...do any of you need anything?" Tonks shook her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of Mum. The doctor was about to smile, but he suddenly looked squeamish. I nearly giggled when I realized that he had noticed Alastor's fake revolving eye. He looked away, but it was too late.

"What're you looking at?" Moody growled at the frightened man.

"N-Nothing at all. Do _you_ need anything...?"

"Do I _**look**_ like I do?" He suddenly took a step forward, and the doctor turned and walked out of the room as fast as he could. Dad walked over to sit by Mum's bedside. Turning to the three Aurors, I suddenly noticed their bandages.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are _you_ all okay?" Tonks nodded with a smile.

"We're fine. No permanent damage. Mad-Eye got the worst of it, though." I looked at Moody. Indeed, he looked the most worn.

"Not too bad," he muttered. "The worst bruises I've got are from being kicked and belted by a very stubborn lass." Guilt filled me as I remembered what happened.

"Sorry about that, by the way." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." There was an awkward pause before Remus spoke up.

"I think we'll go out to the lobby," he said. The others took the hint and turned to the door. I walked over by Dad and looked down at my mother.

_It's okay. She's going to be okay._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, the seven of us returned to Hogwarts. In the ensuing time, so many things happened. The _Daily Prophet_ finally admitted the truth about the return of the Dark Lord, and credited Harry and the rest of us for our bravery. However, I was especially pleased when Umbridge was fired from her post as High Inquisitor and Headmistress. Needless to say, Dumbledore was welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms.

I was amazed by how much attention we got from everyone.

"Blimey! What happened?"

"Did you see You-Know-Who?"

"How'd you do it?"

It was quite difficult to get away from, but there were rare moments when we had private time.

One night, about a week before going home, a few people were in the common room. Seamus and Dean were talking loudly about their O.W.L. exams, Hermione and Ron were on the sofa, and Neville was admiring his cactus yet again. Harry was sitting by himself at one of the tables. I took a few steps towards him.

"Hey." He looked up. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," he said quietly. I sat across from him.

"Listen, I...I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to Sirius." He nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry about your mum." I smiled. "I'm glad she's okay, though."

"Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly, the portrait swung open. Everyone in the room fell silent. I looked up to see Dumbledore walk into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother all of you," he said in an easy voice. "I'm looking for Miss Ravensdale." I slowly stood up, my heart pounding a bit.

"Yes, sir?" He turned towards me and smiled.

"Ah, there you are." I took a few steps forward. "You see, a few days ago, I came across something that belongs to you, and I wanted to return it." I was a bit confused. "Let me see." He reached into the pocket of his robe, groping around for something. "Ah, here it is." When I saw what he pulled out, my heart nearly exploded with joy.

"_**Belle!**_"

My dog leapt into my arms and immediately began licking my face. I held onto her tightly and stroked her fur.

"How'd you...?"

"Well," he began, "Professor Umbridge didn't realize just how special this dog is. She's got an unbreakable charm on her. No matter how far away she is from you, she will do anything to get back to you, even if it means breaking out of a Muggle cage." I giggled slightly. "I was in Hogsmeade the other day, and out of nowhere, she simply..._flew_ to me." I looked at Belle curiously.

"You can fly?" With that, she leapt down to the floor, and jumped into the air. She whirled around the room like a deer would leap through a meadow. By the time she made it back to my arms, everyone in the room was laughing.

"You may continue to keep her with you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, much to my delight. "However, you must keep her in the common room at all times. She can't be seen anywhere else in the school. Is that understood?" I nodded.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much!" He smiled warmly.

"Have a pleasant evening." He turned around and left the room. I turned back to my dog, and as people crowded around me to welcome her back, all I saw was her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before I knew it, I was back home. Belle was certainly happy to return. The first thing she did was hop onto my bed and fall right asleep.

Dad and I spent the first several weeks of summer visiting Mum at St. Mungos. She regained consciousness the first day we went, and for the rest of the time, the doctors were helping her recuperate.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," she said as Dad bent over to embrace her.

"I thought I'd lost you, Abby," he said, kissing her forehead. Smiling, Mum reached up with her right hand and touched his cheek.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." They both chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, love, do you mind if I talk to Lacey alone for a moment?"

"Alright, darling." He looked at me and went over to sit in a chair across the room. I looked at Mum, who patted a space on her bed.

"Come here, Lacey." I walked over and sat down, looking at my mother's pale face. She smiled at me. "I'm so happy you're not hurt." I smiled back, but tears were already forming in my eyes.

"But _you're_ hurt. If it was any worse, you would've died."

"But I didn't." By now, I was crying. The sight of my mother getting hit by that curse came back to me again as I spoke.

"You almost did. And Sirius. If we hadn't gone down there, you wouldn't be in this bed, and he wouldn't have died." Her face serious, Mum cupped my face with her hand.

"Lacey. Sweetheart, listen to me." I looked at her, blinking my tears away. "None of this is your fault. Nor is it Harry's fault, or any of the others. These things just happen sometimes. Nobody could've foreseen this." I almost told her to stop saying that it wasn't my fault, but thought better of it. "Alright?" After hesitating for a moment, I nodded.

"I saw him, Mum." She looked at me.

"Who?" I took a breath and forced myself to say the name.

"Voldemort." A look of strong understanding and determination filled her eyes.

"Things are going to be different now, Lacey." I nodded.

"I know."

**0ooooooooooooooo0**

_**Well, there you have it. I'll see you all again soon! I'll post the first chapter of the next story ASAP! =D**_


End file.
